


A Fresh Start

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Affection, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Has Feelings For Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Love, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Parental Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Pups, Slow Burn, Widowed, healing a broken heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: After losing his mate during childbirth, Dean is devastated. He's alone with a tiny pup, and with his heart broken, it's hard trying to keep going. He does though, for the sake of his son.Since Ben was born, Dean's friend Jo has watched him, but whiten she announces that her mate has taken a new job out of state, she tells him she won't be able to watch the pup anymore. She's always looked out for Dean though, and she has a plan. Single, abandoned Omega Castiel Novak. Cas is in a bad place, and has two pups of his own that he's trying to raise, but Jo is certain he's perfect for the job. Dean decides to give the man a chance.Letting Cas into his and his son's lives turns out to be more than Dean had bargained for, but it's also everything he and his son ever needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is prompt based, but I decided to submit it to the Fix It challenge. Two separate groups, lol. But I figured why not? I hope you all enjoy it. It's based on this prompt in the Destiel Port group on FB. 
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> ABO Prompt:   
> Alpha Dean has been mourning his mate’s death for the past six months. He has his young toddler son, Ben, to think about so his usual coping mechanisms haven’t been an option. He’s doing all he can to keep his head above water, namely working his ass off to keep himself distracted. 
> 
> “I just want to die, too,” he admits to his BFF, Benny, who then convinces Dean to go to free grief counseling. The catch: it’s in an old church across town and, well, it’s a group meeting rather than private. For one, Dean isn’t a fan of religion in general. And two, he’s not a fan of spilling his emotional guts with a counselor, much less a counselor AND a bunch of strangers. 
> 
> They say that losing a mate is like losing half of yourself. Dean is convinced he’ll never be whole again but he has to try to move forward. He just has to. He can’t leave his son an orphan. He’s also pretty damn convinced that he’ll never meet anyone ever again. That is, until Cas comes into his life and quietly dismantles everything he thought he knew about mates and bonds. 
> 
> Dean suddenly needs new childcare for his 2-year-old son, which the counselor (a priest) finds out. He says he knows someone but they’re an Omega with one or two kids (Claire and Jack) of their own, who could use a home and Alpha protection in exchange for providing childcare. 
> 
> I changed it up, made it my own, and one of the first things you'll notice is that I substituted a priest for Jo. I do hope you all like this one. I'll be posting all of the chapters over the next couple of days.

The agony Dean felt as they lowered his mate’s casket into the ground was indescribable.  He clutched at his chest, swearing that he could feel his heart breaking. It was the bond being severed, but there was  more to it than just that. His heart was broken. He’d lost the love of his life. 

 

Beside him his brother laid a calming hand upon his shoulder and squeezed, reassuring him he was there for him, but Sam didn’t understand.  His mate was healthy, alive, standing only a few feet away and holding Dean’s son in her arms. He didn’t have the first clue what this felt like and Dean hoped he’d never find out.

 

When the funeral ended, everyone headed to the restaurant Sam had arranged for a brunch to be served at.  Dean sat numbly beside his sister in law, tolerating her gentle prodding as she encouraged him to eat. He cradled his pup in his arms, the last link he had to his beautiful mate, his Lisa, and he tried to focus on Ben.  His son needed him, but he wasn’t sure if he was strong enough.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

It didn’t seem to matter how much time passed since Lisa’s death, the pain was still there.  The pain from the bond had passed over a year ago but his heart still ached every single day for his lost mate.  They’d wanted pups, but getting pregnant had proven difficult for his Omega. After several trips to the doctor and two miscarriages, they’d finally conceived Ben.  He was their little miracle and they’d been so excited when she made it to the second trimester with him without any complications. It wasn’t until the third trimester that they learned what was happening.  Placenta previa, they called it. Rare, affecting less than 200,000 births per year, but it was preventing Lisa from giving birth to Ben vaginally. A cesarean section was scheduled. Everything should have been fine.  The doctors had assured them everything would be fine. Until everything went to hell.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Lisa went into early labor at home, two weeks before Ben was even due.  Before either she or Dean even knew what was happening, the placenta was detaching due to the pressure of the contractions.  It turned out she’d fallen a few days earlier and hadn’t thought much of it, and hadn’t bothered to tell her mate. She didn’t say anything until they were at the hospital and there was so much blood pouring out of her that Dean was literally panicking as he watched them trying to save her life.  In the end, they were able to save his pup but not his mate. Now he was left trying to survive in the aftermath. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Raising a pup by himself was not easy, and were it not for his son he’d have given up not long after Lisa died.  The thought of leaving his infant son without either parent was something he found even more unbearable than losing his mate.  Ben was their miracle. Lisa had died bringing him into the world and she’d never forgive Dean for not doing everything in his power to protect their pup and raise him right.  So that’s what he was doing. Or trying to, anyway. 

 

He threw himself into his work, but family chided him for all the hours he spent away from his son, so he cut back, giving his staff more responsibilities, but as Ben got bigger, he was working more hours again.  Then his childcare fell through. Jo, a family friend had been watching Ben since he was born, but she’d mated a few weeks earlier and her Alpha was moving them to Connecticut for his job. That meant he was about to lose his babysitter.  

 

There were only a few people he truly trusted to care for his pup, but none had the time to watch his two year old full time while he worked.  He couldn’t just stop working, even if he owned his auto repair business. Jo had a backup plan though. Always supportive and watching out for him, she sat him down a few weeks before she and her mate Ash were set to move, to talk.

 

“Still haven’t found anyone you trust to watch Ben, right?”  She asked.

 

“No, not yet.  Sam’s working full time, your folks are working full time, and you know my folks are out of state.”  He scrubbed a hand down his face and sighed heavily. “Sam is suggesting daycare.”

 

“It’s an option.  I have another one for you.  I have a friend that can watch him, full time.  I’ve known him for years now, and he’s an absolute sweetheart, incredibly good with children, and he’s in a horrible situation right now.  If I had the ability to get him out, I’d have done it. You, however, are in a position to help him. He can watch Ben and you can provide a safe place for him and his pups to live.”  

 

Dean frowned.  “What are you saying?  Who is this guy? Do I know him?”

 

“I don’t know that you’ve met him, but you’ve heard me talk about him, and Sam absolutely despises his mate.  Castiel was forced to mate Bartholomew when he was 17. His father doesn’t like Omegas and was angry that he ended up with four of his six kids all being ones.  He literally forced them all to go with to the first interested Alphas, regardless of what his kids wanted, and he paid the Alphas to take them off his hands. 

 

“So Cas got forced into mating by an Alpha that didn’t even really want him, but was forced by his own parents to take a mate.  Bart was like, 25 at the time. He’s an awful Alpha and has basically thrown Cas and their pups out. With nowhere else to go, he was forced to go back to his parents, but his father is being abusive to him and beating him in front of his children.  If you give Cas a safe place to stay, he’ll watch Ben. I’ve already talked to him about it, but I told him I needed to talk to you first.”

 

“So you want me to let this guy I don’t even know just come live with me?  Like, full time? How many pups does he even have?” Dean wasn’t against helping someone out, but he was wary of letting a stranger around his pup without him there.

 

“He has two, Claire and Jack.  They’re beautiful, and the sweetest little things, so very well behaved.  Claire is four, almost five, and Jack is two. Ben would have pups his own age to play with.  You and I both know it’s important for him to have pups to grow up with. Sam doesn’t have any yet, and by the time I have mine, I’ll be in Connecticut.”  She reached out to take her friend’s hand. “Look, I wouldn’t suggest him if I didn’t think he could take care of Ben to your standards. Really, he’s a good papa to his own, and he’ll treat Ben wonderfully.”

 

Dean knew she was right.  Time was running out and he’d put off looking outside of his family for someone he trusted.  If she trusted this Castiel guy, then the least he could do was at least meet with the man, see how he liked him, and how Ben responded to him.

 

“I want to meet him first.  Bring him by tomorrow, and tell him to bring his pups.  I want to see how well behaved they are too. Is he still mated?  Will his Alpha come looking for him?”

 

“No.  Bart, asshole that he is, severed the mating bond last year when he met an Omega he liked better.  He’s a piece of shit, and Cas is better off without him. Bart doesn’t even want to see his own children.  He has dismissed all of them.” She was angry, he could smell it on her, and frankly, he was a bit pissed at this Bart guy too.  What the hell kind of Alpha just threw out their mate and pups? 

 

“Well, I hope I like him.  If he makes me uncomfortable or Ben doesn’t like him, I’ll help him find somewhere else to stay, so he and his pups are safe, but I won’t have him watching Ben.”

 

“That’s fair.  I’ll bring him by at noon tomorrow.  We can meet here and then walk the kids to the park so they can run off some energy.”  She had pulled out her phone and was typing away on it.

 

“His father really beats him?”  Dean asked.

 

“If he has a black eye tomorrow, please don’t hold it against him.”  She pleaded. He nodded. That was something he would never blame on the victim.  Cas needed his help, and he would try to do whatever he could.


	2. Chapter 2

The following afternoon was Saturday and Dean was trying to do some work from home, mostly invoicing and payroll, but Ben was being particularly fussy and making that very difficult.  He’d almost forgotten that Jo was bringing Castiel by until the doorbell rang a few minutes past noon. As he opened the door, Ben wrapped his arms around his dad’s leg and stared up at the door.

 

“Oh,  _ now _ you want to look cute and innocent.”  The Alpha grumbled. He opened the door to see Jo standing there with a man and two pups.

 

“Hey, come on in.”  He stepped back to let them all inside.  Ben pulled away from his father to approach the new kids who seemed just as fascinated by him as he was by them.

 

“Dean, this is Castiel, or Cas for short.  Cas, this is Dean Winchester. He owns Winchester Automotive Repair.”  Jo introduced the two men. Dean could sense how nervous the other man was as he offered his hand.

 

“Nice to meet you, Cas, welcome to my humble abode.”

 

“You have a lovely home.”  Cas’ voice was an unexpected, deep rumble and his smile was very polite.  He had the faded yellow remnants of what must have been one hell of a shiner, and a split lip that was still healing.  It clearly hurt to smile. Dean felt a flash of anger towards the Alpha that had done this to him but he quickly tamped it down before it leaked into his scent.

 

“Thanks.  These are your pups?”  Dean watched as Ben poked the little boy in the tummy, and the little boy poked him right back.  They were both smiling at one another.

 

“I’m Claire.”  The little girl stuck her hand out in greeting.  “Papa says I have to be polite and greet people when I meet them, but only as long as he greets them first and says it’s ok.”

 

Dean couldn’t help but smile.  She was precocious but adorable.  Her long blonde hair was pulled back from her face in a braid and she had bright blue eyes that matched Cas’.  He shook her hand, surprised by how firm the four year old’s hand shake was.

 

“It’s very nice to meet you Claire.  I assume this is your little brother, Jack?”

 

“Yes, and he’s a good boy.  Papa won’t let him be a punk.”  She replied. Dean chuckled when Cas groaned.  Jo was laughing.

 

“And this is Ben.”  Dean brushed his fingers through his pup’s hair.

 

“He’s beautiful.”  Cas crouched down beside his own son and waited for Ben to look up at him.  “Hello, Ben, how are you?”

 

Ben looked up at his father who smiled and nodded encouragingly.  The pup stepped closer, sniffing the air, his brown eyes widening when he realized Cas was an Omega.  Jack jumped into his father’s arms which encouraged Ben to move closer. He touched Cas’ hair and then patted his cheeks with his chubby little hands before breaking out in a smile.

 

“I think Ben’s going to like Cas.”  Jo sounded relieved. Dean watched as this new Omega interacted with his son, talking to him, but not down  _ at _ him.  He appreciated that.

 

They ended up gravitating into the living room where Jo took a seat in the armchair by the window, freeing up the couch for Dean to speak to Cas.  The three pups were digging through Ben’s toy box, and so far, they all seemed to be getting along.

 

“So, Jo has told me your situation, as much as she was allowed to.  It’s not my business, but I do have questions, more…concerns than anything.”  Dean shifted in his seat so that he was facing Cas. The Omega mirrored his position and folded his hands neatly in his lap.

 

“Please, feel free to ask.  I have nothing to hide.” 

 

Dean nodded once before taking a deep breath.  “I understand your bond to your mate has been severed and that he does not currently have visitation.  Is there a chance he will want to come back later and take them?”

 

Cas’ blue eyes, so warm and kind suddenly flashed with something dark that made the Alpha’s own eyes widen in surprise.

 

“No.  He lost that right when he threw us out in the cold.  We had nothing but the clothing on our backs. The first thing I did was contact a lawyer.  After emptying the bank account. I knew he wouldn’t financially support my pups, and I didn’t expect him to, but I needed to be able to take care of them.  He tried to come back after me for the money but his own lawyer said it was a bad move and he could end up paying alimony  _ and _ child support.  I was forced to move in with my parents, and my father found out that I had money, and he took it.  I’m sure Jo has told you his treatment of me has been less than stellar. He legally can’t force me into another bond, but he’s trying anyway.  I overheard him talking about taking my pups away and mating me off to what he calls a “stronger, more dominant” Alpha, and I currently can’t leave like I want.  Not without a job lined up. I can’t work outside the home because, well…” He motioned towards his pups.

 

“Are you kidding me?”  Dean felt that flash of anger again.  This poor man had been to hell and back, mistreated by nearly everyone in his life.  He deserved a break. Cas dropped his eyes in submission.

 

“I-I need this.  Jo says I could stay here?”

 

“If Jo vouches for you and Ben likes you, yeah, you can stay.  I’m not letting you go back to be abused or have your pups taken away.  I’d kill anyone that tried to take Ben from me.” The Alpha let slip a possessive growl when he thought of anyone trying to take his son from him.

 

“Why don’t we do lunch here and then take the kids to the park?”  Jo suggested. “Cas can tend to Ben and you can monitor their interactions.”

 

Dean nodded and waited for Cas to look up at him again.  “One more question.”

 

“Anything.”  Cas replied.

 

“Your parents.  Are  _ they _ going to show up and try anything?  Should I call my brother and have him write up a freedom document?”  

 

Cas tilted his head, his brow furrowed in confusion.  “What is a freedom document?”

 

“Well, you qualify.  Your dad made an illegal sale in the first place when he made the deal with that Alpha you ended up with, but that took you out of his hands, and put you in possession of the man that you were forced to mate with.”  He heard the low growl that rumbled up in the Omega’s chest. Clearly he didn’t like being called someone’ possession, but he was trying to make a point. “And now that this Alpha has severed the bond and taken a new mate, you are free.  From him  _ and _ from your father.  The document would simply be official proof that you are not mated, you are in control of your own being, and your parents have absolutely no rights to your pups or any right to try to mate you off.  Right now, your hands are tied. If they were to take away your pups, there’s not a whole lot you could do, but with that document, if they even try, you can have them both thrown in jail.” 

 

Cas’ eyes widened.  “I can do that?”

 

“In this state, yes.  It’s what my brother specializes in.  Not every state is totally equal yet, but we’re getting there.  I want you and your pups to be safe here, and if they show up and start anything, and I’m not here to get rid of them, I want you to be able to call the police and have them arrested, and they won’t be able to contest it.”

 

“Yes, please!  How much will that cost me?  I-I don’t have a whole lot of cash…”

 

Dean waved a hand dismissively.  “He takes about 30 cases a year pro bono.  I’ll tell him to make yours one of them.” He stood up so Cas did as well.  

 

“I’ll stay here.”  Jo announced. 

 

Dean headed for the kitchen and Cas followed.  Both boys toddled after him.

 

“What kinds of things do you usually make Ben for lunch?”  Cas asked.

 

“Well, he’s not really picky, so he’ll eat just about anything.  When I’m home, we usually do sandwiches and soup.” Dean opened the fridge and smiled as both pups came to investigate the content.  The contrast between Jack’s blonde hair and Ben’s dark brown hair was cute.

 

“Yummy!”  Jack squealed when he found a yogurt cup on the bottom shelf.  Ben watched as he brought it to Cas to open.

 

“Me?”  He asked Dean.

 

“You want one too?”  Dean was surprised. Ben hadn’t ever had yogurt, to his knowledge.  Those were mostly for him when he was in a rush in the mornings. Ben nodded so Dean found a strawberry one and handed it over.  His pup squealed with joy and hurried to Cas to get his opened too. 

 

“Ok, boys, we eat at the table.  Come on.” Cas ushered both of them to the kitchen table, which was large enough to fit at least six people.  He slid Ben into his booster seat while Dean grabbed spoons for the pups.

 

“Hang on, I have a second booster seat in the garage.  Let me go grab it for Jack.” Dean told him. He passed the spoons to Cas and went out to grab the other one.

 

At their baby shower, a month before Ben had been born, they’d received two booster seats as gifts.  He’d never gotten around to returning the second one. Hurrying back to the kitchen he slid it onto chair on the other side of where Cas was sitting and lifted Jack up to put him into it.  The Omega was taking turns, feeding each boy a spoonful of their yogurts while they each “Mmm’d” over how much they liked it. Dean found himself smiling as he returned to the fridge to begin pulling out what he would need for the sandwiches.

 

“Can I have a yogurt?”  Claire appeared beside the fridge, looking up at him.  “Please?”

 

“Sure.  What flavor?  I have strawberry, blueberry, and peach.”  Dean had eaten all of the strawberry banana, save for the one Jack was currently devouring.

 

“Strawberry, please.”  

 

Dean handed her the yogurt and a spoon, and sent her to the table to join the others.  She climbed up into the seat next to Ben and while she did struggle for a moment, managed to open her own yogurt and start eating.

 

“He likes yogurt.”  Cas commented a few minutes later when he was rinsing the three empty containers and the spoons.  Dean pointed out the recycling bins and Cas tossed the rinsed plastic cups out.

 

“That’s his first time having it.  I’m glad he likes it though.” Dean had laid out various meats and cheeses on the island as well as a variety of breads, rolls, vegetables, and condiments.  “What kind of sandwiches do the kids like?”

 

Cas eyed the choices.  “This is more than I’m used to choosing from.  They usually get peanut butter and jelly at my parents.  I’m on food stamps, and it’s about all I can afford.”

 

“Well, I have that too, but if you think they’d like a sandwich with meat, I’ll make them one.”  Dean offered. 

 

“I think, for Jack at least, a few slices of turkey, some ranch dressing, and a slice of cheese will probably be fine.  He won’t eat the bread.”

 

Dean grabbed the plastic kid plates, the ones with his son’s favorite characters on them, and he set one up for Jack.

 

“What about Claire?”

 

“Chicken or turkey are a safe bet for her.”  Cas replied. “She’ll take a half sandwich, on wheat.”

 

Dean made her sandwich, letting Cas pitch in beside him to add what he knew his kids would like to eat.  There were baby carrots added to the plates and then they were preparing their own food.

 

“What does Ben usually eat?”  Cas asked.

 

“He’ll eat just about anything.  I usually give him a few bites of mine.”

 

“Why don’t we see if he’d like something of his own this time, since the other kids will have their own food.”  Cas suggested. Dean looked at him for a moment and then at the two waiting plates for the pups.

 

“I’ll do what we did for Jack, except I’ll add a slice of roast beef as well.”

 

He prepped a third plate and Cas carried them over to the table to where the pups were still eagerly waiting.  Dean knew what Jo would want, so he made her a ham sandwich with Dijon mustard, and piled it high with vegetables before calling her into the kitchen too.

 

They all sat down around the table eating, but Dean was carefully watching the way Cas interacted with his son.  Ben seemed to take to him, and wanted the Omega’s attention. He was impressed by how Cas managed to give all three children his attention equally.  When they were finished and all three pups had gotten their faces and hands wiped off, Cas offered to take both boys to change their diapers. Claire ran off to play in the living room again which left Dean standing there with Jo, alone.

 

“Well?  What do you think so far?”  She asked.

 

“I think he’s a nice guy.  Got the shit end of the stick over and over, but he’s tough.  I admire that. He’s definitely good with kids, and Ben surprised me with how fast he took to him.  You know how he is with strangers.” 

 

“Yes, but Cas is an Omega.  Ben is a tiny pup that responds automatically to good, caring Omegas, especially ones in a parental role.  You see how he is with me, and with Eileen. I’ve been in his life since he was born and it’s going to be so hard not being here to watch him grow up, but I think he’ll do well with Cas’ love and attention.  He’s a good man, and you won’t ever have to worry that your son isn’t being taken care of while you’re at work.” She rubbed his back between his shoulder blades, as if she knew automatically that he was stressed.  She probably did.

 

“When do you leave?”  He asked.

 

She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.  “I’ll still be here for a little while, but I’ll start coming around less often, so Ben has a chance to adjust to Cas and fully accept him.”

 

He sighed deeply.  It was hard losing Jo, even if she wasn’t really going to be gone.  She was just moving to another state. They’d still talk and visit one another.  It wasn’t goodbye, but it felt that way. He was going to miss her.

 

“Yeah.  So, let’s take the rugrats to the park.”

 

“I think you two should go ahead.  I’m going to stay here and read.” She said.  He kissed her forehead and nodded.

 

“Ok.  I don’t have a double stroller though.”

 

“You don’t need one, the park is across the street.  But you can invest in one later.” 

 

He headed into the living room where Cas was finishing up with Jack’s diaper.  Ben had already had his changed and he was jumping excitedly around the room as he waited for Jack to get done.

 

“Is it time to go to the park?”  Cas asked as he stood his son up and pulled his pants back up.

 

“Yep.  Park is within walking distance.  I’ll get a double stroller later, so you’re not trying to cross busy streets with three toddlers.”  Dean said. Cas smiled softly.

 

“That would be very much appreciated.”


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon was warm and the sun was shining brightly in the sky as they crossed the street and entered the park.  The kids were running ahead of them, laughing and chasing one another. Ben seemed to fit in seamlessly with them, and was right there in the fray, chasing Claire with Jack and rolling around in the grass.

 

“Pups do get into fights, so you know.  I manage to keep them few and far between with Claire and Jack, but they’ve witnessed a lot of cruelty at my father’s hands.  They don’t go picking fights, I would never let them, but on occasion I’ve been told to let them hash it out themselves, and I was prevented from intervening.  My intention while living in your home is to continue keeping the peace, between all three pups. But so you know, sometimes they can get rowdy with one another.  Take for instance the fact that Ben is currently sitting on Claire’s back, pinning her down. He may get bumps and bruises while playing and rough housing. I want you to know that I will do my very best to keep your son safe and prevent them from getting into any tussles that aren’t just normal children playing.”  Cas said as they headed for the playground. He spoke earnestly, wanting Dean to know that he would do anything and everything possible to keep his son safe.

 

“Oh, I know, trust me.  I have a younger brother.  He was an instigator when we were kids and was always starting something in an attempt to get me in trouble.  I got him into my own fair share of trouble too, but he was a little shit.” Dean chuckled. The kids were all out of hearing range so he didn’t feel too bad swearing.

 

“Mmm, I know what you mean, I have three older brothers and an older sister, and one younger sister.  Someone was always locking me in a closet, sitting on me, or blaming me for something.” Cas mused. “I think it’s like a rite of passage.  You can’t really grow up unless you’ve tormented someone younger than you.”

 

Dean laughed, finding that it was rather easy to relax in Cas’ presence.  “Same goes for the younger ones that have to retaliate, for the sake of their pride.”

 

Cas joined him in laughing and nodded.  “Very true.”

 

“So, tell me more about yourself, Cas.  Outside of what happened and all. What do you like to do for fun?  What are you going to do with three rambunctious kids all day long while I’m at work?”  He asked. 

 

“Well, when I actually have free time, which isn’t often, I like to read.  The kids are easy to handle, they have one another to keep each other busy.  Individual attention I will shower on them, of course, but wolves are social creatures.  They’ll seek me out for comfort, but they’ll seek one another out for companionship.”

 

Dean knew he was right.  He and Lisa had wanted more pups, siblings for Ben to grow up with.  That plan had been dashed to hell the day she died. Claire and Jack would be great pups for his son to grow up with.  He trusted Jo, and he knew she’d never do anything to endanger his son. Cas was the good guy she believed him to be, and he’d be a good nanny to Ben.

 

“How do you know Jo?”  

 

“I’ve known Jo since we went to camp together as pups.  She knew all of my siblings at one point, though I suppose I was closest with her.  I was lucky my children’s father allowed me to maintain any sort of social life once we mated.  Some Alphas will cut their Omega off completely. Bart was an asshole, but he did have  _ some _ redeeming qualities.  I stayed in touch with Jo, and she has watched my pups grow up.  She’s a dear friend of mine.” Cas replied.

 

“I think maybe I heard your name a time or two over the years.  How old are you? Same age as her?”

 

“I’m 26.  Bart didn’t want pups the moment we mated, so I was put on birth control for a few years.”  

 

“It was about what he wanted, not what you both wanted.”  Dean frowned.

 

“Yes.  I’ve never really been allowed to do what I want.  I’m used to it though.” 

 

They had finally crossed the wide expanse of the park and reached the playground.  All three pups were giggling as they climbed the various equipment, and Dean found himself overwhelmed when they all took off in different directions.  Cas, however, took it in stride. He managed to keep an eye on all of them at once.

 

“Maybe we should not do the park thing unless I’m with you.”  Dean said. “So no sick… _ people _ ,”  He caught himself before he swore again “Can have a chance to grab one of them.”

 

“That would be acceptable.”  Cas smiled as he caught the boys mid run and carried them football style, one under each arm to the puppy swings and got them settled in two separate ones.  He began pushing them while Claire tried to use one of the swings meant for the older pups. Her feet didn’t even touch the ground, which amused Dean as she kept sliding off to push back, and then hopping back on to swing the tiny bit that she could.

 

“Can you push me please, Mr. Dean?”  She asked. He grinned and moved behind her, taking the chains of the swing and pulling them back.

 

“Get ready,”  He didn’t pull too far back, just enough that she had a decent arc as she swung, but wouldn’t get hurt if she jumped or fell off.  She squealed with delight and stuck her little legs out in front of her as she moved through the air. Dean’s heart ached as he thought about how much Lisa would have loved to have had a little girl.  She’d have loved Ben too, of course, but she had wanted a little girl eventually too. His mate would have approved of Cas, he was sure of it, and she’d have adored both Claire and Jack.

 

After an hour at the park, all three pups were worn out, so they started heading back to the house.  Ben was cranky and Claire was whining when they walked through the front door. 

 

“Do you have sippy cups?”  Cas asked as he deposited a sleeping Jack in the playpen in the living room.

 

“Sure.”  Dean found them in the kitchen cabinet and pulled three down.  He watched as Cas went about making tea and after locating the honey with Dean’s blessing (if he was going to live here, he might as well get to know where everything was, the Alpha reasoned), he lightly sweetened each cup.  Ben was whining, tugging at Dean’s pants until Cas scooped him up and handed him one of the cups. The pup wiped at his eyes and took a sip. He pulled a face for a second before taking another sip.

 

“What is that?  I didn’t have tea here.”  Dean asked.

 

“I know, I brought some with me.  It’s just chamomile tea. Helps them settle down and sleep.  Honey makes it a touch sweeter. It’s better than putting them to sleep with bottles of milk or juice that will just rot their teeth.”  Cas explained as he handed a second cup to Claire once they’d reached the living room. She climbed up on the couch and started drinking while Cas laid Ben out beside Jack in the playpen.  Jack’s eyes fluttered open and Cas pressed the third cup into his son’s hands. Once they were all quiet and resting peacefully, he turned to face Dean with a triumphant smile.

 

“You’re good.  I was wondering how you’d manage a third pup, but you seem to have this pretty much down to a science.”  Dean was impressed.

 

“Once you have two, it’s already a balancing act.  Adding in a third doesn’t make too much of a difference.  I’ll wake them in an hour and after diaper changes, they might want a snack.  Then if your backyard is someplace they can play, I’ll take them out there while the weather is nice.”

 

“Backyard is pup safe.”  Dean confirmed. “How about we let Jo watch them for a few minutes and I’ll show you where you and the kids will be sleeping?”  Dean motioned for Cas to follow him.

 

The house was designed with a full in law apartment in the basement, and Dean led Cas down there.

 

“The basement is huge, so you’ll have a lot of space for you and your pups, though I’m sure you’ll spend a lot of time on the first floor.  There are two bedrooms in the apartment down here, a full bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen, though the living room and kitchen open into one another.  My brother lived down here for a few years before he met his mate and they got a house of their own.” Dean opened the door to each bedroom, and the bathroom, letting Cas explore the spaces.  “And through there is the laundry room. You can access it from the main set of stairs we came down but also through this door here, so you can do your laundry as well. There is also a private entrance in the kitchen.”  

 

“This is wonderful.  It’s more space than I currently have.  My pups share my old bedroom with me, and we share a bed.”  Cas admitted, lowering his eyes in embarrassment. 

 

“I bet it will be nice to have your bed to yourself again.”  Dean said as they headed back upstairs.

 

“Oh, yes, though I’m betting one or both will find their way into my bed, at least for a while.”  Cas admitted.

 

“So, when would you be available to move in and get started?”  Dean surprised himself with that question. Cas smiled a little wider.

 

“I could start immediately.  I need to get out of my currently living condition.”

 

“You want to move in tonight then?  Then you don’t have to take the kids back there.  I’ll go with you to grab whatever you own. Before that, I’ll call Sam to whip up that document.”  Dean said. He hadn’t planned on Cas starting for another few weeks but the man needed a safe place to live  _ now _ , and he had the means to provide it.  

 

“Is that possible?  I don’t want to impose.”  Cas hesitated at the top of the stairs.

 

“Close the door and follow me.”  Dean turned and headed down the hall and Cas quickly followed.

 

“I’ll give you the nickel tour later, but this is my office.  It’s one room I really don’t want pups in, I have car parts in here that could fall and hurt them, so I keep the door locked.  You’ll have a key, I’ll give you Jo’s. On occasion I forget something at home and I might need you to duck in here and grab it.  Right now though, I want to go over your pay.” The Alpha explained as he unlocked the door and stepped back so Cas could enter first.

 

“Pay?  I thought I was just getting a place to stay with my pups.”  Cas waited for Dean to enter. The Alpha closed the door and motioned for him to sit in one of the armchairs in front of the desk while he went to sit down in his own chair on the other side.

 

“Seriously?  Jo had to tell you there’d be pay.  I couldn’t possibly expect you to work for free, your pups need things.”  Dean watched a myriad of emotions flit across the Omega’s face as he lowered himself down into the seat.

 

“Oh, I-I hadn’t thought that far ahead.  I suppose I was so focused on just getting away from my father that having a safe place to live was all I could think about.”  There were tears of gratitude in his eyes. “I’m sure whatever you offer will be fair.”

 

Dean was still in mild shock over the fact that Cas actually thought he wouldn’t need to get paid.  With two pups to support? Of course he needed a steady income, especially if anyone tried to contest his parental rights later on down the road.  He opened the folder on his desk and picked up the paper on top.

 

“I pay all of my employees very generously, but you will be getting special treatment.”

 

“Because I’m an Omega?”  Cas asked as Dean passed the paper too him.

 

“No, because you will be caring for my most precious possession in the world.  I don’t discriminate because of gender or orientation. Everyone gets a fair and equal wage in my shops. You will get your pay plus other amenities.”  The Alpha explained.

 

Cas’ eyes widened as he read what was on the paper.  It was a payment contract, listing all of the things he would have access to as long as he was caring for Dean’s son.

 

“I have a membership to the Y and Ben has been taking swimming lessons since he was a few months old.  I will arrange for you and your pups to have a family pass as well, so they may enjoy everything the center has to offer, including swimming.  Do you have a car?”

 

Cas shook his head.  “No, but I know how to drive.  I had my license, but it’s expired.  I got it in high school. My ex would not allow me to drive.”

 

“Well, we’ll arrange for you to retake your driving test.  Once you pass, I will have a car for you to drive. Do you smoke?”  Dean arched an eyebrow but the Omega quickly shook his head.

 

“No, it’s a disgusting, filthy,  _ expensive _ habit.”

 

Dean was pleased by his answer, and it showed in his scent.  “Good. Neither do I. I don’t want that kind of example being set for my son.  Can you cook?”

 

“Very well.”  Cas replied. “I can follow any recipe you may provide, if that is what you want me to do, or I can cook organic, healthy foods for Ben, which is what I do for my pups.  We may be on food stamps but I still don’t buy them junk food.”

 

“Whatever you make him is fine, as long as it is relatively healthy.  Please monitor any new foods that you give him for allergies, so when introducing foods, do so one at a time.”  Dean passed a second piece of paper to him. “This is a list of his current allergies and his immunizations. Are your pups up to date on theirs?  What about you?”

 

“Yes, and yes.  We have all seen the doctor within the last three months.  I can provide copies of those, but I need to go to the doctor’s office to get them.”  Cas said.

 

“Good, I’d like to add those to your file as soon as you get them.  I provide full insurance, but since you also have pups, I’ll have to work out a plan for them so they’re included.  You will have a debit card and the necessary money to purchase anything Ben might need when I’m not home or available to get it for him.  I have an accountant that monitors all of my finances, and the card, since it is tied to an expense account, will be closely monitored as well. 

 

“I don’t have set hours, which is why Jo thought a live in nanny would be my best option.  Some days I may be gone most of the day, others I may be home for several days in a row. Unless I indicate otherwise, even if I’m home, I’ll still need you to watch Ben.  I often work from home. All of my shops are covered, so I need only maintain and monitor them. You will have two days off every week. If you want them to be the same days every week, we can work that into the contract.  It would work better for me though if you were flexible.

 

“You get paid holidays and after a full year of employment, two weeks off.  After two years of employment, you’ll get four weeks. I need to know, no less than two weeks in advance when you plan to take a vacation longer than four days.  I’d also appreciate being told at least 36 hours in advance if you need a day off. I understand that emergencies happen, and I will accommodate for them.” 

 

Dean passed the actual contract over to him.  Cas gasped when he saw how much the Alpha was planning to pay him.

 

“This, is this a typo?”  

 

“Better not me, Sam wrote it up for me.”  Dean chuckled. “What looks wrong?”

 

“You can’t possibly intend to start off paying me $35,000 a year!”

 

Dean furrowed his brow as he tried to determine if he was being serious.  “I think it’s quite fair to start with.”

 

“No, it is!  I mean, I’m just…babysitting.  Does that generally allow for this much money?  Please don’t think me ungrateful, I’m just in shock!  This is what my ex made each year. I never thought I’d ever find gainful employment that would allow me to set aside money for my children’s future education.”

 

Dean relaxed and smiled.  “You’re more than a babysitter, Cas.  Babysitters work a couple of hours, usually while pups are asleep, and then go home at the end of the night.  You’ll be caring for my son around the clock, feeding him, bathing him, and keeping him safe. That requires more than a frozen pizza and $20.”

 

Cas stared at the paper, his excitement building as he considered all of the things he could do for Claire and Jack.  He couldn’t wait to tell his brother Gabe and his sisters Anna and Hael. They’d be so happy for him!

 

“I think I covered everything.”  Dean strummed his fingers on the desktop as he thought.  “Oh, I will leave a list of people that are allowed in the house when I am not here.  I do ask that if you have visitors, they either come over when I am here so I can meet them, it’s mostly for my own piece of mind, or you wait for your days off, or after hours, when you’re no longer working to entertain them.”

 

“Entertain…”  Cas was puzzled.  “Do you mean if I get a visit from one of my sisters or my brother?  They’re Omegas like me. My two eldest brothers are Alphas and I don’t have anything to do with them.”

 

“Sure.  Or anyone you might invite over.”  Dean replied. Cas squinted, clearly still puzzling out the meaning of his words.  Suddenly his eyes widened in realization.

 

“Oh!  Do you mean if I might have, um, for example, an Alpha visit?”

 

“Yes, exactly.”  

 

“Oh, no, that…”  Cas shook his head.  “You need not worry about that.  I’m not involved with anyone, and I don’t foresee anyone being interested in an Omega with two pups.”  

 

There was sadness in his voice that pained Dean to hear, but a part of him was glad Cas wasn’t dating.  That meant no strange Alphas coming around his pup.

 

“Alright, well, do you have any questions?”

 

Cas thought for a long time.  “Well, I assume there is a schedule to adhere to, is that correct?”

 

Dean nodded and passed another paper over.  “His routine as it currently is. I like him in bed by eight each night, so I try my hardest to be home by five, six at the latest.”

 

“Jo explained to me what happened.  With your mate. I do not wish to pry, but, will there be visits from anyone  _ you _ might be romantically involved with?”  Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes wide and questioning.

 

“No, I, uh, don’t date.”  Dean replied, dropping his own gaze to the papers still in the file in front of him.  

 

“Oh.  Is there protocol if someone should arrive that you don’t want in the house, and they wish to come inside?”

 

“There is an alarm, keep it engaged at all times.  Don’t open the door for strangers. If anyone shows up that is on my ban list and they try to get inside, there is a button on the alarm that calls 911 directly.  If that button is pressed, I will be notified immediately and I’ll come straight back here.” Dean explained.

 

“That’s good.  This ban list, is it very long?”  Cas wondered.

 

“Nah, but I have a few former employees that proved to be…unstable, and I don’t trust them not to come around the house.  I may add to that list from time to time. Where I can, I will include pictures so you know who to look out for. Do you have a cell phone?”

 

Cas nodded and pulled a cheap, disposable flip phone out of his pocket.  Dean frowned and shook his head.

 

“No, that won’t do.  I will arrange for you to have a smart phone by tomorrow.  I require it because there are cameras in the house and around the property.  If an alarm gets tripped, it will not only notify my phone, but yours as well.  You can look on the monitors to see who is out there. Sometimes it’s just like, a deer, but sometimes there are pups that come fooling around.  Teenagers and such. Sometimes it’s a meter reader. If you don’t have to step outside of the house when there are strange people out there, then I don’t want you to, for your safety and that of all the pups.”

 

“Will I be starting first thing tomorrow morning then?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yes, but Jo will be here too, in case Ben has any problems.  She may leave at some point. If you have any problems at all, I want you to call me immediately.”  He gave the man his number and watched as he entered it into his phone.

 

“Shall I make dinner for you as well?”  Cas asked. Dean felt his cheeks heat up and he dropped his eyes again.

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“After a long day at work, it would be rude of me to expect you to come home and then cook a second meal for yourself.  I’ll make extra when I feed the children.” Cas insisted. Dean looked up again at him and smiled.

 

“Thanks.  I, uh, appreciate that.”

 

Cas smiled back and held his hand out.  “May I have a pen so I can sign this contract?”


	4. Chapter 4

As they exited the office, Dean pulled his own phone out and added Cas’ number into it before excusing himself to make the necessary calls to get things in order for Cas to start working.  The Omega headed back to the living room where he carefully sat down on the other end of the couch from where Claire was currently sleeping.

 

“Things went well, I take it?”  Jo asked in a hushed whisper. He nodded enthusiastically.

 

“He’s going to  _ pay me _ !”

 

She snickered softly.  “Of course he is! It’s a job!”

 

“I hadn’t thought about pay, only about getting my kids away from my parents.  This is like a dream come true!” He was so excited. Ben was a sweet child and he looked forward to caring for him.  First they would need to solidify their bond, and that would take a few days.

 

“Dean’s a good guy.  Even if he had decided not to hire you, he was willing to offer the basement apartment to you and your pups, to get you out of that situation.  His brother Sam is just as good of an Alpha. You’ll meet him soon, probably later this afternoon when he brings that document by.” 

 

“Is Dean rich?  He talks like he has a big staff, and everything he said sounded very businesslike.”  Cas asked.

 

“Yes, he is.  His grandfather opened the first Winchester Automotive shop in 1955.  It did well, so he opened a second shop, then a third. By the time Dean’s dad came along, there were six shops.  John, that’s Dean’s dad, he didn’t have his father’s knack for business, but his mate sure did. Thanks to Dean’s mom, the business flourished.  They were at 19 shops when Dean took over. He bought out his brother’s share since Sam didn’t want anything to do with the business, and he has been steadily expanding it across the country.  There are now 43 shops nationwide. Dean has a knack for the business end of things, but he’s also a fantastic mechanic. They’re opening three more shops before this year is over. Mostly he oversees things from home, but he tours the shops regularly.”

 

“Wow, I had no idea!  I knew the name, and I’ve seen the shop in town, but since I don’t drive, I’ve never had cause to stop in there.”  Cas tapped his chin thoughtfully. “He says he’s providing me a vehicle once I renew my license.”

 

“And it will run like a dream.  Everything Dean drives runs like that.  As long as you’re working for him, he’ll cover all maintenance, insurance, and if you happen to break down somewhere, he’ll send a tow truck.”  She assured him with a smile. “You’ll be safe here, but most of all, you’ll be happy. Ben really is the sweetest little pup and I think with your influence, he’ll grow up to be a kind and thoughtful man.”

 

Cas appreciated her vote of approval.  Before he could say anything more, Dean walked into the room.  His expression softened and he smiled as he looked around at the three sleeping pups.

 

“I think we’ll need a few things, like that double stroller, another booster seat for Claire, and perhaps a bigger playpen, so the boys have more room.”  He looked down at where Jack and Ben were curled around one another, sound asleep.

 

“I can order it all for you now.”  Jo offered.

 

“Please do.  I’m going to take Cas over to Sam’s office to pick up that document, and then from there we’re going to run by Verizon to get him a new phone and put him on the plan.  Then we’re going to go pick up his belongings at his parents’ house. Could you watch the pups until we return? Can you handle all three?” Dean asked.

 

“I can handle them.  If you’re not back by seven I’ll get everyone ready for bed.  Am I putting Claire and Jack downstairs or what?”

 

“We should be home by that time.  If not, there’s a twin bed in Ben’s room.  The boys can sleep in the crib and Claire can take the bed.”  Dean checked his watch. “Ok, we’re going to head out now so we can get this over with.”

 

He motioned for the Omega to follow him through the kitchen and into the attached garage.  Cas’ eyes widened as he took in the cars currently parked neatly inside. Dean took him to a black, antique car and held open the passenger door for him.

 

“What kind of car is this?  It’s beautiful.” Cas commented once Dean was behind the wheel.

 

“This is a ’67 Chevy Impala.  She’s my pride and joy, after Ben of course.”  Dean replied proudly. He ran one hand lovingly over the steering wheel before putting the key in the ignition and turning it.  The car roared to life and when he looked over, he could see the smile of admiration on Cas’ face. He hit the button on the garage door opener and backed out into the driveway before closing the door again.

 

“I spoke to my brother and he’s going to have the document drawn up by the time we get to his house.”  Dean explained as they drove.

 

“I appreciate this so very much.”  Cas told him. “My children are everything to me, and I don’t trust my parents.  They think Alphas will be more interested if I don’t tell them I have pups already.  But I don’t want another one that they choose. Or at all, really. I just want to raise my pups in peace.  They won’t allow me to do that.” 

 

“Well, you’re going to get to raise them now.  No one can take them away from you after this.”  Dean assured him. Cas could feel the weight being lifted off his shoulders with each mile they drove.  At least knowing he’d no longer have to deal with his parents’ abuse after this. He just had to get through this afternoon.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Sam was kind and friendly, and so was his mate.  She was deaf but had a hearing aid that allowed her to hear just enough, plus she was excellent at lip reading.  Her mate had to convince her to stop asking Cas a million questions so he could go over the Freedom document with him.  Dean stood off to the side, watching as Sam explained all of it, and then handed Cas a pen. It was eagerly signed and then Sam took it to make copies of.

 

“I’ll file the main one at the courthouse Monday.  This is legally binding and has been witnessed by myself and Dean, so you shouldn’t have any problems from now on.  And you don’t have to carry that on you all the time either. Find someplace safe to store it and once I’ve filed the main one at the courthouse I’ll have a certified copy for your records.  I’ll sweet talk Donna and see if I can get her to take care of it right then. She owes me one.” 

 

“Thank you, so very much.”  Cas folded the copy Sam handed him and tucked it into his pocket.  It felt freeing to know that now, no one had control over him. He’d had no idea that this document even existed before today.  Looking up at Dean, he smiled gratefully. “And thank you, sir, for telling me this document even existed. I didn’t know about it.”

 

“Not many people do.  It’s one of those obscure laws that Alpha activists don’t like for Omegas to know about.  I didn’t know it existed until Sammy told me about it. And, uh, just call me Dean. It feels weird when you call me sir.  Not even my employees do that. To them I’m just Dean, for the newbies, Mr. Winchester, but even they eventually call me Dean.”  The Alpha said.

 

“I suggest it to every Omega whose case I take.”  Sam added. “It’s important that they know they have the chance to be free of their abuser.”

 

“We should get going.  I’d like to get all of your stuff as soon as possible.”  Dean pushed off the wall he’d been leaning against. Cas nodded and got to his feet.

 

“I don’t have a whole lot.  We left our home with nothing and my parents didn’t supply me with anything except the bed in which I grew up.  The kids and I shared it. We’re mostly going to be picking up our clothes, Jack’s diapers, things like that.”

 

“Well, anything that is yours, we’ll take it.”  Dean declared. “I’d like to see them stop us.”

 

Sam got to his feet, a look of concern etched across his face.  “I’m coming with. They’re less likely to cause problems if your lawyer is present.”

 

Cas could feel his eyes beginning to tear up.  This was the first time in his life that Alphas were willing to help him, and he felt overwhelmed with emotion.  Dean placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

 

“It’s going to be ok, Cas.  Come on, let’s get going.”

 

Cas felt much safer with the Winchester brothers accompanying him.  Maybe his father would be less likely to strike him now.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean parked the car in front of the address Cas had given and looked over at him.  

 

“You ready?”

 

Cas took a breath and exhaled with a shudder.  “No, but since this is the last time I plan to ever step foot in their house, I guess I need to get it done and over with.”

 

Sam leaned forward from the back seat and placed a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry, they’re not going to cause an issue.”

 

Cas nodded and opened his door.  By the time he climbed out of the car, the Alphas were both already standing on the curb.  Dean looked up at the house, not bothering to hide his scowl. It was clear Cas’ parents had money, and yet they were so eager to get rid of their own children, and abuse them when they came back to them for help.  

 

Cas led them up the stairs to the front door and after taking another steadying breath, unlocked the door and walked in.  Dean and Sam followed with Sam pausing to close the door behind them. A woman with curly, dark hair came out of a room on the right, a stern expression on her face.

 

“Castiel, where have you been?  We did  _ not _ give you permission to leave-”  She stuttered to a stop when she saw he was not alone.  “Who are these men?”

 

Cas stood up straight, lifting his chin proudly.  “This is my new employer. And my lawyer.”

 

“Marv!”  She made Dean and Sam both jump when she screamed.  “Marv! Get in here!”

 

The sound of footsteps pounding down the stairs brought both of the Alphas to attention.  

 

“What the hell…”  The man was…not what Dean or Sam expected.  He was short, overweight, and glaring angrily at his son, until he noticed the two men with him.  Then his glare intensified.

 

“What have you done?  I didn’t give you permission to leave the house and then you bring strangers into  _ my _ house?  Who are these men?  And where are the pups?”  He demanded as he stomped over to where they were standing.

 

“Hmm, as pleasant as you said he’d be.”  Dean said dryly, directing his words to Cas.

 

“I’m moving out, effective immediately.  I’ve only returned to collect my belongings.”  Cas didn’t sound as confident as he had a few moments earlier.  Dean and Sam both stepped forward, flanking him.

 

“Like hell you are.”  His father snarled and bared his fangs.  

 

“That’s enough of that!”  Dean snapped. “He’s done with your bullying.  You’re done hurting him.” He growled and bared his own fangs, not backing down.

 

“There’s no need for aggression.  My name is Samuel Winchester, attorney at law.  I am representing Castiel. He has signed a Freedom document, freeing him from  _ any _ Alpha control.  He is a free person, and you have no right to him  _ or _ his children.”  Sam said as he stepped in front of them.  Cas’ father wavered for a moment, his expression becoming one of uncertainty.

 

“That’s…no, he’s  _ my _ responsibility.”  

 

“No, he’s an adult, and once he turned 18, he became his own free person.  The document is a formality. Now, unless you would like me to persuade my client to file assault charges against you for the injuries he has sustained at your hand, you will  _ step aside _ and let him collect his belongings.”  There was an air of authority in Sam’s tone, but there was a warning there as well.  

 

“Marv?”  Cas’ mother was scared, they could all smell it on her.

 

“Shush, Naomi.”  Her husband growled.  He eyed the two Alphas.

 

“Who are you?  How do you know my son?”

 

“Castiel is in my employment.”  Dean replied. “That’s all you need to know.”

 

“Where are the children?”  Naomi asked.

 

“You don’t need to worry about  _ my _ children.”  Cas snapped. “I know what you were planning.  I know  _ everything _ .”

 

His mother flinched at his harsh tone and cowered behind her mate.  

 

“Employed?”  Marv asked nervously.

 

“My room is upstairs.”  Cas marched past his parents, with Sam and Dean following right behind him.

 

“Where are the children?”  Naomi tried asking again.

 

“Where you will no longer have influence on them.”  Dean growled. She whimpered and buried her face against her mate’s arm.

 

“At the end of the hall.”  Cas led them into what was now his former bedroom.  He was glad he’d never have to see this room again.

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you didn’t have much.”  Dean said as he took a look around. 

 

“I have a couple of bags in the closet.  Most of the things in here are for my pups.”  Cas pulled several duffle bags out of his closet.  “Jo gave me these. In case you decided to hire me, so I could pack.”

 

“She’s always prepared.”  Dean mused as he took one and headed for the dresser to begin collecting what was in it.  He frowned when he saw how little clothing it actually held. Sam took another bag and began packing it with the books, diapers, and toys that filled the bookcase under the window.  Cas pulled a box out from under the bed and dumped the contents into a third bag, then took the few items hanging in the closet as well as his extra pair of shoes and put those in the bag too.  

 

“Anything I bought, he can’t take.”  Marv was in the doorway, glaring again at them.

 

“Anything you bought would be considered a gift, and therefore is Castiel’s property.”  Sam said, and continued packing. Marv huffed and crossed his arms angrily. 

 

It took 15 minutes to pack up everything in the bedroom.  They pushed past Marv and went back downstairs, this time into the kitchen to gather up the things Cas had in there for his pups.  Naomi watched from the doorway while Marv tried his damndest to block them at every turn. Eventually Cas lost his patience and pushed his father back when he tried to stop him from taking the food he’d gotten with his food stamps.

 

“Out of curiosity,”  Dean took the food from Cas to put in a box he’d gone out to the car to get.  “If you and your mate are successful and living so comfortably, why was your son forced to live on food stamps in order to feed himself and his pups?”

 

Marv clenched his jaw and crossed his arms angrily, refusing to answer.

 

“He refused to feed us.  Said I was a waste of air.”  Cas spoke up instead. “Said I was lucky he was even giving us a place to stay.  Feeding my kids and myself was up to me.” 

 

Dean bared his fangs at Marv, startling the shorter man and making him back up.  

 

“You’re a piece of shit.  You don’t deserve to have children.”  He snapped. 

 

Cas didn’t even say goodbye as they walked out of the house.  He stood holding the bag with his daughter’s stuffed pony and watched as Sam and Dean put everything he owned in the trunk.  His life with Bart had been…unpleasant, but at least he’d been allowed to have things. He missed his books and the little knick knacks he’d collected over the years.  Bart hadn’t given him a chance to gather anything before he’d been thrust out into the cold with his pups. Now though, he had a chance to really start over. He could buy as many books as he wanted, and new clothes for his pups.  Jack didn’t have any pants that fit him right, he was growing so fast.

 

“We’re all set.  We’re going to drop Sam off and head home.”  Dean announced as he closed the trunk lid. Cas hugged the bag tighter and nodded.

 

“It’ll be ok, Cas.  You have a fresh start now.”  Sam said, smiling reassuringly.  Cas smiled back, feeling the tug at the cut still healing on his lip that prevented him from smiling any wider, at least for now.

 

“I will take very good care of Ben.”  He promised. Dean came around to open the passenger door for him, which relegated Sam to the back seat again.

 

“I know you will.”


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the house, after dropping Sam off, they carried everything inside via the back, basement door.  

 

“I have one bed in each of the rooms for now.  I can get any additional furniture you need. You’ll need a toddler bed or crib for Jack.  I have dressers in each of the rooms but I’ll get a second one for the pups, so they don’t have to share.”  Dean said as he helped Cas hang up his clothes in the closet. 

 

“I can get those things.  Later. I think.” Cas made a face that got Dean chuckling.  “I’m not good with computers, but I know you can order things online.”

 

“It’s ok, Cas.  I’ll provide the furniture.  You just worry about yourself and the kids.”

 

They got all of Cas’ things stored pretty quickly and moved on to the pups’ room.  For the time being, Jack’s diapers were put in the top drawer of the dresser. Claire and Jack’s clothes took up two more of the four drawers.  They didn’t have very many clothes.

 

“I thought I heard the Impala.”  

 

They both turned to see Jo standing there with the three pups.  Jack was in her arms and he squirmed to be put down, so she let him.

 

“Papa!”  The pup exclaimed, and ran to his father.  Cas scooped him up and hugged him tight. Ben was busy digging through the bag of toys sitting on the floor.

 

“Look!”  He held up a plastic tea pot and ran over to Dean.  “Daddy, look!”

 

“I see.  That’s a teapot.”  Dean immediately softened in the presence of his son.  Ben turned the plastic toy around in his hands and pointed to the pink roses on the side.

 

“Fower.  Is petty.”

 

“You’re right, it’s a pretty flower.”  Dean crouched down to look at the tea pot with his son.  

 

“What do?”  Ben asked.

 

“It’s for having tea parties.”  Claire piped up. “But I don’t have any cups for it.  Papa said he’d get me some when he had some money.”

 

“We will get cups for it soon, and then you can all sit down and have a tea party together.”  Cas said. Claire clapped and bounced up and down excitedly.

 

“Yay!  A tea party!”

 

“Tea potty!”  Jack exclaimed and clapped too.  Dean chuckled and watched as Claire explained what to do with a teapot.  He stood back up and looked around the room.

 

“I think we need to do some shopping.  You’ll need blankets and bedding. I didn’t anticipate things moving this fast.”  

 

Dean pulled his phone out and began tapping out a text.

 

“You sending Charlie?”  Jo asked. 

 

“Yep.”  Dean replied.

 

“Who is Charlie?”  Cas inquired.

 

“Charlie’s my best friend, but she’s also my assistant.  She will grab what we need and be here before it’s time to put the kids to bed.”  Dean checked his watch. It was a little after four. 

 

“You’ll like Charlie.”  Jo said. “And you’ll see a lot of her.  She’ll be right at the top of Dean’s list of people allowed in the house, along with his brother and Eileen.”

 

Cas sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as the pups pulled toys out of the bag and sat down to play.  He would need to invest in a tote, or a toy box to keep everything organized.

 

“She’s on it.  I gave her a list of the things I want her to pick up.  She has her team on it. They’ll be here by six. Do the kids have any preferences for colors or bedding?  Are there any particular characters they like?” Dean asked.

 

“I like blue!”  Claire exclaimed.  “And purple.”

 

“Jack isn’t picky, but he does favor pastel yellow.”  Cas added.

 

Dean typed that in his next message to Charlie.  

 

“No character preferences?  Winnie the Pooh, Transformers, Doc McStuffins, anything?”

 

“Claire likes flowers, gardens, flower pots.  Oh, and she adores bees, like I do. Jack likes teddy bears and dogs.  They didn’t get to watch television at my parents’ house.” Cas took the toy Ben offered him and when the pup tried to climb up on the bed to sit down, he gave him a little boost.  Once he was up there, he turned around and sat down next to the Omega. The smile on his face made him look even more adorable.

 

“Is everything unpacked now?”  Dean asked. He spotted the bag of toys, which was now empty, with toys spilling across the floor but that seemed to be the only thing left.

 

“I believe so.”  Cas replied.

 

“How about we put a movie on for the pups upstairs?  They can settle down and relax for a bit, and so can we.”  Jo suggested. Both men nodded and after prying toys out of both Ben and Jack’s hands, all three kids were ushered back upstairs to the living room.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The movie was about a princess that wanted to sail the ocean, and a demigod that seemed like a selfish jerk for ¾ of the movie.  Cas adored the little chicken and all three pups were giggling at the bird’s crazy antics. Dean sat on one end of the couch, typing on his phone which left Cas to watch the movie with the kids.  Jo had left, so he supposed now was when he was going to start watching Ben.

 

At six, as Dean was serving mac and cheese with ground turkey mixed in for dinner, the doorbell rang.  He smiled wide and put the pot in the center of the table.

 

“That’s Charlie.  Eat up and I’ll get them to bring everything downstairs.”

 

He disappeared to go answer the door leaving Cas with the three pups, all of who were chowing down on their food.  The food was good and Cas was 2/3 of the way through his own bowl when a woman walked in. She had flaming red hair and an infectious smile.

 

“You must be Cas.  I’m Charlie.” She thrust a hand out and he shook it.

 

“It is very nice to meet you.”  

 

“These are your pups?”  She asked, looking at Claire and Jack.  “They’re so cute!” Cas smiled fondly at his children.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“So. We brought you stuff.  If you’re ready, come on downstairs and I’ll show you everything we got.”  She was already backing out of the room before he could ask her what she meant by that.  After the kids had finished their food he found a washcloth to wipe their hands with, and then ushered them all down to the basement.  Dean had never returned to the table so he assumed the Alpha was downstairs with Charlie. He was right.

 

Dean was in Cas’ bedroom, putting clean sheets on the bed with a young man’s assistance.  He looked up and smiled when he noticed Cas hovering in the doorway.

 

“I forgot to ask you what colors  _ you _ liked.  Charlie guessed and got a set with a mix of blues, greens, and other colors mixed in.”

 

“It’s nice, I like it.  It looks warm. I only had a couple of thin blankets at my parents’ house, so this is a definite improvement.”  Cas stepped further into the room and noticed that there was a lamp on the nightstand now and packages with other, thinner blankets stacked on top of the dresser. On top of those was a thick comforter that matched the sheets.  

 

“The house is insulated and you’ll have your own thermostat down here, so you can make it warmer or cooler.”  Dean spread the comforter out over the bed and motioned for Cas to follow him out into the living area where the three pups were all sitting in the center of the room with a box of building blocks.  Those hadn’t been there earlier, and they hadn’t come from his parents’ house. 

 

“Charlie wanted the pups to have a few new toys.  She tends to spoil.” Dean explained as he led Cas to the wall by the kitchen.  He pointed to the thermostat. “This is digital. This turns on the heat, this turns on the air, and you can lower and raise it as needed.”  

 

“Simple enough.  I like the current temperature though, it’s comfortable.”  Cas said. Dean nodded.

 

“That’s good.  Even in the winter the temp stays pretty steady down here.  If you feel any drafts, just let me know.”

 

“Cas, come in here a sec.”  Charlie popped her head out of the pups’ room and waved to him.  He walked over to her and the moment he walked in the room, he gasped in surprise.  Claire’s bed was done with a purple and blue comforter with flowers but on the other side of the room was a red race car toddler bed.  She was currently putting a soft yellow sheet on the mattress.

 

“Ben has the same bed.  This way, there won’t be jealousy but if you have Ben down here, he’ll also be comfortable if you want him to take a nap.”  Dean explained. “He sleeps well in his, and I’m thinking Jack will too.”

 

“I can’t believe you did this.”  Cas covered his mouth to hide his trembling lips but his tears were plenty obvious.  “Thank you.”

 

“You deserve to have your own bed, Cas.”  Dean patted his shoulder. “I’ve also included a nursery monitor, so you can hear the kids if they have nightmares.”  He looked over at Charlie. “Where’s the phone?”

 

“Oh!  Right!”  She squeezed past them into the living room and picked up a box off the couch.  “This is for you.” 

 

Cas took the box, his eyes widening when he saw it was a brand new Samsung Galaxy S9.  

 

“W-what?”

 

“I told you, I need you to be able to monitor.  I thought about just waiting, but Charlie’s on my account for a reason.”  Dean lifted up the lid on the box to reveal the phone itself.

 

“So I start first thing in the morning then?”  Cas asked.

 

“Jo will be here to help.  She’ll let you know all of the rules and everything.”  Dean explained. Cas nodded.

 

“Do, um, I need to wear blockers when I’m in the house?  I don’t have much left, and I’d have to go buy some. When I go out, I’ll wear them of course.” 

 

Dean wasn’t sure if having an unmated Omega in his house without blockers on was a good idea or not.  Lisa had worn them up until they’d mated, except when she was at home. 

 

“I don’t have a problem with it.”  He decided. Blockers weren’t cheap.  He wondered how long the Omega had been saving the ones he had.  

 

“Thank you.”  Cas smiled a little brighter.  “I very much appreciate that.”

 

“Well, let’s get this set up for you, and add in all of the important numbers that you’ll need.”  The Alpha said. “Then I’ll go and figure out what to make for dinner.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Cas kept Ben downstairs with him after Dean had headed back up to the main floor.  The pup was having fun playing with Claire and Jack, and they both thought it would do him well to get to know the other pups.  Charlie had nothing better to do so after introducing Cas to Kevin, the young Omega that had been helping Dean make the bed and Garth, who had been bringing stuff in, she hung around to chat and get to know him.  He didn’t mind the company and found her bubbly, energetic personality very refreshing.

 

“So you’re from around here?”  She asked.

 

“Yes, I was born here.”  He had fished through the food he’d brought from his parents and found his boxes of tea so he could make them both a cup.  

 

“Me too.  I’ve known Dean since we were pups.  We grew up not terribly far from here.  His folks moved away about ten years ago.  John, that’s Dean’s dad, he runs the shops out in South Dakota.  My mom passed away. So, Dean is pretty much my family. Him, Sam, Eileen, and Ben.  I was without a pack, but they welcomed me with open arms.” She leaned over the back of the couch to watch as he puttered around the kitchen.  

 

“My parents…they’re awful, to put it mildly.  They’re both still alive. I’m close with my sisters and one of my brothers.  I have to transfer their numbers from my old phone to the new one so I can let them know that I have a new job.  I’m excited for them to come visit.” He realized he didn’t have any mugs for the tea. “Oh, darn.”

 

“What’s wrong?”  She got up and walked over to where he was standing.

 

“I have no mugs, or plates.  Or anything, really.” He looked over at her and frowned.

 

“No problem, I’ll go grab some stuff from upstairs.  I’ll be right back.”

 

She headed for the door that led to the upstairs and he went to check on the pups who were laughing and playing in the bedroom.  He smiled as he watched them play with the new toys Charlie had brought, but also with the ones his pups already had.

 

“You guys having fun?”  He asked. 

 

“Yes!”  Jack exclaimed.  

 

“Yes, papa.”  Claire smiled happily up at him.  Ben smiled too.

 

“I pay!”  He exclaimed.

 

“I see.”  Cas did a quick check of the boys but they were both dry.

 

“Where’s the bathroom, papa?”  Claire asked. He took her by the hand and walked her to it.  As they were coming out, Charlie was coming back down the stairs.

 

“I snagged Dean’s extra set of dishes and some of the mugs he doesn’t use.  Oh, and a couple of forks and spoons until you can get a set. I didn’t think of kitchen stuff when I was shopping earlier.”  She carried it all into the kitchen and deposited it on the counter.

 

“Dean doesn’t need to buy everything for me.  I can get silverware with my first paycheck. I already appreciate everything he has done for me.”  He followed her and took two of the mugs, rinsing them and filling them with boiling water. He felt lucky that he’d had his own tea pot to bring with.  After dumping tea bags into both, he handed one over.

 

“Thank you.”  She headed back to the couch and he followed.  Once they were both seated, she angled herself so she was facing him.

 

“So, Cas, tell me more about yourself.”  

 

He hummed softly as he blew on his mug.  “There’s not much to tell.”

 

She smiled around the rim of her own mug.  “Well, I’m curious about everything, so tell me  _ everything _ .”

 

He chuckled before taking a sip of his tea.  He knew he was going to like her.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dinner was pleasant, though Cas had concluded that Dean was not the kind of person that cooked elaborate meals.  He was more of a “comfort food” type guy, which was why they were sitting down to a meal of lasagna and garlic bread.  Charlie stayed for dinner, which was nice, and once she had left, Cas helped Dean with the cleanup and then it was time to put sleepy pups to bed.

 

“On nights that you might be working late, should I bring Ben downstairs with me?  Put him to bed with Jack?”

 

“I really shouldn’t have any nights that late, but if an emergency comes up and I am not home by the time he goes to bed, then yes, that would be fine.  It’s easier than having yours downstairs and mine upstairs. Safer.” Dean replied.

 

“Alright.  What time should I be ready in the morning?”  Cas asked as he picked Jack up. His pup was yawning and rubbing at his eyes.  After a quick bath he planned to put both of his pups to bed.

 

“I leave at eight.  Breakfast is at seven.”  Dean replied. Cas nodded.  

 

“I’ll be up here before then.”

 

“There’s an alarm on your phone you can set.  I guess I’ll see you in the morning.” Dean picked Ben up and held him on his hip.  

 

“In the morning then.”  Cas gave a slight bow before ushering Claire towards the stairs to the basement.

 

“Are we going to live here now, papa?”  She asked as they descended the stairs.

 

“We are.  My job is to watch Ben and keep him safe while his daddy is at work.  In return, Mr. Dean is going to let us live here.” He explained.

 

“I…get my own bed?”  She asked from her bedroom doorway.

 

“You do, sweetheart.”  He started getting Jack undressed so he could give him a bath.  There were no laundry baskets, so he set Jack’s dirty clothes on top of the dresser.  He was making a mental checklist of all the things he’d need to buy in order to make this place truly home.

 

“Why don’t I have a bed like Jack’s?”  She was eyeing the race car bed quite enviously.  He sighed.

 

“Would you like it if I bought you one?”  

 

She perked up immediately.  “Yes!” 

 

He smiled fondly as he took his son to the bathroom.  At least someone had provided towels and toilet paper.  Things were looking up.


	6. Chapter 6

Jo was there by 6:30 every morning the first week.  The second week she started showing up around noon. She would stay for a couple of hours, mostly to keep Cas company since Ben was adjusting beautifully to having a new nanny.  The third week, she was gone, having left for Connecticut with her mate. Cas was officially on his own.

 

After three mornings in a row of eggs and either bacon or sausage, Cas decided to take over making breakfast.  From there, the pups began to experience some variety. Dean had raved over the oatmeal Cas made but had been skeptical of the breakfast burritos the Omega had sent him to work with.  Until he actually tried them, that was. 

 

Cas tidied up during the day while Dean was at work, and found all sorts of things to do with the pups to keep them not only entertained, but to stimulate their imagination and creativity.  He renewed his license and was provided with a minivan in which to take the pups places. There was also a brand new Peg Perigo double stroller to take the pups out in.

 

The first few months passed by very smoothly.  Cas kept busy with the pups, with cooking, and with running the various errand that were needing to be completed.  Dean did work from home several days a week and he took frequent breaks to play and interact with Ben. He also made time for his son’s doctor appointments.  

 

It was a particularly late night, after Dean had been stuck three hours away dealing with the fact that one of his shops had flooded that Cas had put the boys to bed together in the race car bed.  Claire was asleep in her white race car bed so Cas decided to take a shower to wash off the sweat and grime from the day. Summer had officially arrived and he’d had the pups out in the yard playing most of the evening.  Once he’d brought them inside, they’d all gotten a bath and been put to bed. Now it was his turn.

 

The water felt wonderful though he realized that the ill feeling he’d been experiencing most of the day wasn’t going away, despite how refreshing the shower itself was.  After drying off he wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door. He jumped in surprise when he saw Dean standing in the doorway to the pups’ bedroom.

 

“Oh!  You scared me!”  Cas gasped and slapped a hand over his heart in a vain attempt to stop it from racing.  Dean closed the bedroom door and turned to face him. A blush rose up on his cheeks when he realized Cas was only wearing a towel.

 

“I’m sorry, I got nervous when I called to tell you I was almost home and no one answered.  I called several more times and when you didn’t answer, I came down to check and make sure everything was alright.”  The Alpha apologized.

 

“It’s fine, really.  I just was surprised.  Did you get the flooding under control?”  Cas asked as he started for his bedroom. He had cramps starting, which meant his heat was coming.  Great. Dean’s nostrils flared when he caught the Omega’s scent. Charlie had brought more blockers after Cas had first arrived so he hadn’t been walking around without them on.  Now though, his scent filled the air, curling around the Alpha and drawing him closer. It was nothing like Lisa’s, or Eileen’s, and it was making his head feel foggy.

 

“Uh, yes, I used the sump pump and sand bags to keep any more water from getting in.  The rain isn’t stopping and the flooding is bad. I’ve closed the shop until the weather improves.”  

 

“That’s good.”  Cas smiled shyly as he went to close his bedroom door.  “Pardon me just a moment while I get dressed.

 

Dean waited in the living room and it was only a minute or two before Cas emerged, dressed in a white tee shirt and a pair of thin pajama pants.  He hadn’t applied any blockers and he smelled even fresher than he had when he’d exited the bathroom. 

 

“So, uh, was Ben any problem tonight?  With getting him into bed, I mean.” He moved to the couch and sat down.  Looking around he was starting to see actual traces of Cas and his pups in this living space.  From the toy box in the corner to the bookcase that was slowly being filled with all kinds of books, both for Cas and for the pups.  He noticed that he could smell more than just the pups soft scents down here, he could smell Cas too. It permeated every inch of the room, and it was threatening to drown him.  Cas sat down at the other end of the couch and folded his hands neatly in his lap.

 

“He was an angel.  I took them to the park today to run off some energy.  My brother met me there with his pups, he has two little boys, and they played for a couple of hours before we came back here to have lunch and a nap.  When they woke up, I took them out to the yard to play. I planted some flowers and the kids all helped. Mostly they played in the dirt. I hosed them off and let them play in the kiddie pool until it was time for dinner.  After that, I gave everyone a bath and Ben was out the moment his head hit the pillow. Jack too. It’s comforting for pups to share a sleeping space when they’re young like that. The boys curl around one another during naps too.”  

 

Dean thought about how little interaction Ben had gotten with other pups before Cas and his children had come into their lives.  Most of his friends didn’t have pups, or their pups were way older and didn’t want to play with Ben. Jack, he could already tell, was turning out to be his son’s best friend.

 

“That’s good.  I’m sorry I wasn’t home by dinner.”

 

“It’s fine.  I saved you some, it’s in the microwave, you just have to heat it up.”  Cas told him.

 

“I’ll do that.”  Dean wiped his hands on his jeans but didn’t get up right away.  He’d actually been rather lonely lately, and he enjoyed talking with Cas.  

 

“I wanted to talk with you about something.”  Cas said suddenly. Dean looked up at him, arching an eyebrow in question.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Well,”  Cas honestly blushed as he turned away in embarrassment.  “My…heat, it’s imminent. I can continue watching Ben during it, I’ve cared for my own for years, but rather than stink up the entire house with my pheromones, I’d like to stay down here during it.  Ben will still get three square meals a day as well as his snacks, but I’ll be cooking down here. They can play in the backyard, my scent shouldn’t carry far enough away to bother anyone else. Would that be alright?”

 

He looked up at the Alpha with bright blue eyes and that’s when Dean saw just how tired the man was.  His mistake in the contract he’d written up didn’t account for heats, or for his ruts, now that he thought about it.  It wasn’t fair to expect Cas to use his vacation days to deal with something that was a biological function and couldn’t be helped.

 

“How about I do you one better.  I’ll keep all three pups upstairs with me for the duration of your heat, and in return, when my rut hits, you keep Ben down here.  I won’t tack it on to your vacation days, that isn’t fair. Your heat lasts what, five days?”

 

“Yes, about that.  You’d really want to do that?  Watch  _ my _ pups?”  Cas was mystified, but he looked incredibly grateful as well.

 

“Of course.”  Dean liked Claire and Jack.  They were so well behaved and sweet.  Until Cas came along, they’d made Ben seem like an uncultured little heathen, but the Omega had soon gotten Ben to be just as polite and well behaved as his own children.  Ben even said please and thank you now, and he was much more patient when he wanted something. 

 

Aside from teaching his son manners, Cas had also picked up workbooks, pencils, crayons, and more, and he was actually doing lessons with the pups every day.  Claire would be starting kindergarten in the fall and Dean was beyond impressed when he’d found out that she could read and write, and had been able to do so since she was three.  Jack was only a few weeks away from his third birthday and could already write the J for his name. Ben of course wanted to be in on everything, and was trying to write letters too, though it was still just scribbles.  He wouldn’t be three for another four months. Dean had to admit, Cas was an excellent influence on his pup, but also on him. Watching his pups so the Omega could have a few days to rest and…take care of his urges was the least he could do.

 

“Thank you.  That actually makes things much easier for me.  It will go by faster if-” Cas’ eyes widened, as if he was just realizing who he was saying this to, and he blushed all over again before ducking his head in embarrassment.  “I apologize, that was rather forward of me.”

 

Dean chuckled.  The Omega’s reaction had been cute.  Internally his brain screeched to a halt for a second.  Cute? Did he really just think Cas was cute? 

 

“Uh, it’s cool, I get it, really.  Do you have everything you’ll need?”

 

Cas groaned and covered his face with his hands.  The embarrassment poured off him in waves and Dean felt a need to touch him, just to reassure him and let him know it was alright, and that there really wasn’t anything to be embarrassed about.  Instead, he stayed where he was and clenched his hands in his lap.

 

“Cas, it’s ok, I was referring to water and snacks.  You have to stay hydrated and make sure you eat. If you need… _ other stuff _ , and you like, need an afternoon to go get something, I’ll keep the kids with me.”

 

Now it was his turn to blush, but he didn’t hide his face.  It was an awkward subject, sure, but it was a natural part of life.  Cas looked up finally, though he still looked incredibly embarrassed.

 

“I have… _ stuff _ .  My brother was giving me a few dollars here and there for spending money.  His Alpha didn’t mind. I saved up and got something to…use. So I suppose I should get a couple gallons of water and some easy to eat foods.  I’ll do that tomorrow.” 

 

“When will it really hit?”  Dean asked. He was pretty sure that just sitting here, Cas’ scent was growing stronger.  It wouldn’t be much longer.

 

“Probably by tomorrow night.”  Cas replied.

 

“You sit tight then.  I’ll get what you need and bring it back for you in the morning.”  Dean didn’t want Cas out shopping during his heat. It wasn’t safe.

 

“You don’t have to do that.”  Cas tried to argue but Dean was stubborn, and he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

 

“I’m doing it.  I’ll make breakfast in the morning too, so don’t rush to come upstairs.  How do pancakes with strawberries sound?”

 

“It sounds wonderful.”  Cas smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Dean stood up, stretching to pop his back.  As he passed by, he gave in to the urge to touch Cas.  He placed his hand on the man’s shoulder and squeezed gently.

 

“You look tired.  I think it’s already starting to take a toll on you.  Why don’t you head to bed, and I’ll have everything for you in the morning.”

 

Cas smiled up at him, and Dean was struck by just how beautiful the Omega was.  It was different than Lisa’s beauty had been. Where she’d had a dark, sort of sultry air about her that had attracted him to her, Cas had more of a sense of innocence and light about him.  He chastised himself for comparing Cas to his dead mate. Lisa had been his world. 

 

Aware that he still had a hand on Cas’ shoulder, he quickly dropped it.  “Sleep well, I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

He headed for the stairs, leaving a curious and slightly confused Omega sitting there, staring after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Cas wasn’t sure what to make of Dean’s behavior tonight.  The Alpha was always pretty friendly and they had become what he felt were fairly good friends since he’d come to work for the man, but his behavior tonight had just seemed…odd.  Dean wasn’t usually tongue tied, or hesitant to say anything, but tonight he had stumbled over his words more than once. Perhaps he was just tired after the long drive. As he headed back to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he paused to sniff at himself.  His scent was stronger than usual. Had Dean ever smelled him without his blockers? He didn’t think so. Was that why the Alpha was acting so strange? Surely, working in an auto shop Dean had to smell Omegas without blockers, or work with ones whose blockers wore off.  That couldn’t have been the problem. Dean was mature, professional, and respectful. 

 

As he was putting his toothbrush back, a cramp in his lower abdomen took his breath away.  He groaned and opened the medicine cabinet, taking down the pills he’d brought with. The ones he’d purchased before his last heat.  After popping three of those and swallowing them down with water, he decided he should change the load of laundry he’d put in after dinner.  He opened the door between his apartment and the laundry room and was startled to see Dean standing at the washing machine.

 

“Sorry, I needed to wash my jeans for work.”  The Alpha apologized. “I moved your stuff to the dryer already.”

 

“That’s what I was planning to do.  You saved me the hassle.” Cas tried to smile but it came out as more of a grimace as the cramping intensified.  Dean’s nostrils flared and a moment later he was at Cas’ side.

 

“You’re in pain, what’s wrong?”

 

“It’s fine, I’m just cramping.  It’s part of my heat. I took something for it already.”  Cas tried to downplay it but these were some of the worst cramps he’d endured since before getting pregnant with Jack.

 

“Do you have a heating pad?”  Dean asked. Cas shook his head.

 

“No, it’s on my list of things to get though.”  

 

“Hang on, I’ll be right back.  I have two, you’re welcome to have one.”  Dean was gone in a flash, hurrying upstairs. When his footsteps faded, Cas assumed he had gone up to the second floor to get it.  He needed to sit down so he went back into his apartment with the basket of clothes Dean had taken out of the dryer and sat down to start folding things.  It wasn’t long before Dean was back, knocking on the door to his apartment.

 

“Come in.”  

 

Dean opened the door and poked his head in.  Seeing Cas sitting on the couch, he walked over with a box in hand.

 

“I never used it.  I invested in two, in case I needed one for Ben, but I still haven’t even used the first one.  It’s kind of pointless for me to have two I’m not using when you need one. Put it across your abdomen and it should help ease the cramps.  My, uh, mate, she would get pretty bad ones. Her doctor prescribed something that helped, but she had these heating pads that you put in the microwave for a bit and they get hot.  She’d used those.” Dean scratched at the back his neck as he handed the box over.

 

“Thank you.  I will use this tonight.”  Cas was glad. The meds alone wouldn’t get rid of the cramps, they’d just make them more bearable.  Dean motioned towards the clothes the Omega was folding.

 

“I see you were able to get the kids some more clothes.”

 

“I’ve been taking them on my days off to get new clothes.  They needed them.” Cas folded one of Jack’s shirts and laid it on top of his growing pile of clothes.  His son now had six tee shirts.

 

“That’s good.  What about you?  Are you getting yourself new clothes too?”  Dean eyed the worn pair of pajama pants Cas was wearing and the threadbare tee shirt that covered his chest.  He was also observant enough to notice that the Omega wore one of four shirts, and seemed to only have two pairs of pants.

 

“I have gotten some sweatpants that I wear on my days off.”

 

“You can wear those whenever.  There’s no dress code, Cas.” Dean smiled softly.  Cas returned the smile as he placed the newly folded clothes back in the basket.  In the morning he’d put them in the kids’ dresser.

 

“I’ll keep that in mind.  I should invest in shorts, this warm weather is a bit much for jeans when I take the kids outside.  I about melted today.” He got to his feet and stretched his back. The cramps had eased up a bit but he felt drained.  This was going to be a rough heat.

 

“Go on to bed, you need rest.  Leave breakfast up to me. You’re off until further notice.”  

 

“Are you taking Ben upstairs tonight?”  Cas wondered. Dean seemed to be lingering, as if he didn’t really want to leave, but he enjoyed the Alpha’s company, so he wouldn’t ask him to go.  

 

“No, not at all.  I know better than to mess with a sleeping pup.  But I’ll come get all three of them in the morning.”  

 

Dean finally began backing up towards the door again.  “It’s getting late, I guess I should head to bed so I’m up and ready for them in the morning.  Sleep well, Cas.”

 

“You as well.”  Cas watched as Dean left, closing the door behind himself.  He picked the box with the heating pad up off the couch and carried it into his bedroom.  This was going to help him sleep tonight. Tomorrow he’d just have to deal with the misery that came with his heat.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Cas woke the following morning drenched in sweat.  The heating pad had turned itself off thanks to the setting that allowed for that, so this meant his temperature was up.  He groaned and rolled onto his back. The sound of laughter reached his ears and he perked up. It was coming from the living room, not the bedroom, which meant they had actually woken up before him.  Usually when they did that, they came in here to snuggle, or Jack needed his diaper changed. With a grunt he forced himself up from the bed and stripped off his tee shirt. After tossing it in the laundry basket, he opened the door to his room.  

 

The first thing he noticed was the pups all sitting on the couch watching television.  The second thing he noticed was the smell of bacon and pancakes. He stepped into the living room and spotted Dean puttering about in his kitchen.

 

“Hey, good morning.”  The Alpha greeted as soon as he caught his scent.  He turned around to face him, his eyes widening when he saw that Cas was shirtless.

 

“Good morning.  When you said you were making breakfast, I thought you meant upstairs.”  Cas scratched his belly and shuffled into the kitchen, peering into the pan Dean was using to make the pancakes.  “You’re going to burn them.”

 

Dean’s attention snapped back to the pan and he hurried to flip the pancakes.  Thankfully they were ok.

 

“I didn’t think you’d want to trek upstairs to eat, so I came down and got started before the pups woke up.  I hope that’s ok.” 

 

“Of course.  Your son was down here, so I assumed you’d be down here at some point this morning to collect all of them.”  Cas said. “If you wouldn’t mind, I’m going to check their diapers and then hop in the shower. I feel gross and I believe my temperature is up.”

 

“I actually changed both boys, and I got them to use the potty in the bathroom.  Have you been working with Ben to potty train him? Because he sat down on the little toilet the moment I pulled his diaper off.”  Dean asked.

 

“I have.  Almost since I started.  He wanted to do everything Jack was doing, and I was already potty training Jack, so I included Ben in it.  He’s staying dry most of the day as long as he gets taken to the bathroom first thing in the morning, after each meal, after naptime, and before bed.  I also watch for fidgeting or signs that they have to go. If I notice one needing to go, I just take them both.” Cas explained.

 

“That’s fantastic.  I wasn’t sure when, or how to begin potty training him, so thank you for that.”  

 

“Of course.  Will you keep an eye on them while I’m showering?”  Cas started for his room again to go and grab some clean clothes.  He wished he already had some shorts to wear, but once Dean took the pups upstairs, he could lounge in his bed naked.  

 

“Yep.  Breakfast will be done by the time you’re finished.”  Dean shooed him away so he went to grab what he would need, and then ducked into the bathroom.

 

Dean licked his lips and tried to suppress the shudder that wanted to ripple through him.  He didn’t understand why he was getting so worked up. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been around Omegas in heat before, including his own mate, but none, Lisa included, had ever gotten under his skin like this.  His skin felt prickly and there was an annoying pressure in his groin that he was trying hard to ignore. He forced his concentration back to his cooking, but not before flipping the exhaust fan on over the stove.  If it could draw out some of the heavy pheromones that were filling up the room, he’d feel better. Or so he hoped.

 

Cas emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants.  Dean made a point of not staring at the man’s bare chest as he pointed towards the small kitchen table Cas had picked up from a second hand store a month earlier.  The three pups were all sitting there, devouring their breakfast of pancakes with strawberries, bacon, and sliced peaches. Jack had a slice of peach in his hands and was happily eating it.  His father smiled as he crossed the room to stand beside the table.

 

“Yum!”  Jack held out his peach for his father to take a bite, so Cas obliged.

 

“Mmm, that’s delicious.”  

 

“Yes!”  The pup exclaimed.

 

“Is nummy!”  Ben was not one to be out done, so he offered Cas a bite of his too.  

 

“Yours is delicious too.”  Cas smiled fondly as the boys finished their slices.  He looked over at Claire who was poking a strawberry with her fork, trying to pierce it so she could eat it.  She snagged a piece and popped it in her mouth.

 

“Here.”  Dean handed him a plate of food and a mug of coffee.  He headed for the couch to sit down and a few seconds later Dean was sitting down with him, his own plate and mug in hand.

 

“This looks delicious.”  Cas took a sip of his coffee and set the mug on the floor next to his foot.

 

“I bought fresh peaches a couple of days ago and I thought the kids might like that with their breakfast.  You’re always getting them to eat fruits and vegetables, so I thought I’d add some extra fruit. There’s flax in the pancakes cause I, uh, saw you add it in before.”  Dean cut into his pancakes and lifted his fork to his mouth. He nodded in self-approval as he chewed and swallowed the first bite.

 

“They’re delicious.”  Cas said after several bites.  “I do what I can to get them to eat fruits and vegetables.  We often do sandwich wraps for lunch when you’re at the shop, and they all like the spinach ones.  Ben also likes the tomato basil ones.”

 

“I think you made me those for lunch a few times.  They are really good. I’m glad Ben’s eating healthier.  I’m from Kansas, and my mom was always all about comfort food.  I learned to cook from her and I guess that’s what I got used to making.  I’ve taken off a few pounds since you took over the cooking. I needed to though.”  Dean chuckled. Cas smiled and took a bite of his bacon.

 

“It was similar in my home growing up too, except my mother ingrained it in us that fruits and vegetables were vital to growing up big and strong.  She had the mistaken notion that if she fed us really healthy, we’d all grow up to be Alphas. She had read some articles stating that a proper diet could change a pup’s orientation.  From the moment each of us were born, those of us that were Omegas, my parents knew what we were. But they wouldn’t accept it. They gave us vitamins, supplements, fed us as healthy as possible, took us to see doctors, herbalists, anyone they thought would give them a shred of hope that of the four Omega children they had, at least one’s orientation could be changed.

 

“It wasn’t until we’d all presented as exactly what we’d been born as that they began to doubt the stories and reports they’d read.  By then they were just furious and wanted to be rid of us.”

 

“I’m sorry you went through that.  I’d never reject Ben. I never cared what his orientation was.  The moment he was placed in my arms at the hospital, I loved him unconditionally, as all parents should love their children.”  Dean meant that. His son’s orientation never mattered.

 

“For the record, you can’t change a pup’s orientation.  My parents are just idiots.” Cas said dryly. Dean snorted. 

 

“I hate to admit that I got that impression when I met them.  What was it like being a part of that pack?”

 

“Mmm, unpleasant, if I’m being honest.  But the pack is bigger than just us. My grandparents are a part of it, and several cousins.  My grandparents unfortunately harbored the same opinion about Omegas. Said the pack had too many.  My grandfather is an Alpha and my grandmother is a Beta. My father, as you saw, is an Alpha, my mother an Omega.  There were six of us pups and four of us are Omegas. My two eldest brothers are Alphas. My grandparents sold their Omega pups when they were born. It was still legal back then.  They didn’t wait for them to mature like my parents did. My mother was the reason we weren’t sent off to other packs when we were born. My dad does love my mom, and he gave her what she wanted.  She wanted to raise us. I know in her own, twisted way, she loved us. Probably still does, but not enough to protect us.” Cas picked up his second slice of bacon and finished it in three bites. It was more pleasant than talking about his old pack.  

 

“I suppose now, this makes me a lone wolf.  That’s a strange feeling. It’s just me and my pups.”

 

“My pack isn’t that big.  It’s my parents, my brother, his mate, me, and Ben.  My mom left her pack to join my dad’s, and they only had two pups.  My dad  _ did _ mate another Omega some years back, and he has another son, but Adam isn’t part of our pack.  My mom resented him so he stayed with his mother’s pack.” Dean explained. “I have some cousins, but they’re not part of my pack.  I wouldn’t let them in it, they’re…” The Alpha’s eyes flickered over to where the pups were all sitting at the kitchen table. “A-holes.”  He whispered the last part, but Cas heard him clearly and nodded.

 

“I can sympathize with your mother.  My Alpha essentially did the same thing to me, except he chose the new Omega over me.  It’s a horrible experience. He wasn’t a nice man right from the start, but I thought that since he’d bonded with me, we were tied together for life.  I was wrong. Knowing your mate has bonded with another while they’re still with you, it’s the cruelest thing an Alpha can do to a person. What he did to my pups though, that was even worse.  We were evicted from his pack, so I had no choice but to go back to my parents.”

 

“My dad used to have Omegas throwing themselves at him, and he’s not the same kind of Alpha my brother and I are.  He grew up in a time where Alphas often mated with several Omegas and Betas, in order to expand the pack more. My mother did not agree with that mindset.  Dad was not happy with just two pups. A part of his brain was screaming for more, and when my mother wouldn’t give them to him, he mated another Omega. Mom nearly tore him apart, she was so furious.  Kate’s nice, and I know my brother, just not well. My loyalty is to my mother. Sam and me, we saw how much it hurt our mother when our dad did that, so we swore that when we finally took mates for ourselves, they would be it for us.  No seeking attention or affection elsewhere. We were content with however many pups we had with the person we would take as our mate. 

 

“It took a long time for Lisa and me to conceive Ben.  I fully expected him to be our only pup, because I would have never put her through that again, but…”  Dean sighed. He still felt a dull ache in his chest when he thought of his Omega. 

 

“I’m sorry.”  Cas reached over, placing his hand over Dean’s.  It drew the Alpha back into the present. He shook his head, clearing it of the thoughts that threatened to drag him down and smiled.

 

“Thanks.  I know she’d love Ben.  He’s a pretty awesome kid.”  

 

“He truly is.”  Cas agreed as he pulled his hand back to continue eating.

 

“So, you know Ben’s an Omega, you take care of him.  Can I ask what orientation yours are?” Dean asked.

 

“Claire is an Alpha, in case you couldn’t tell by the attitude,”  Cas chuckled. “And Jack is an Omega.”

 

“Did you want more?”  Dean was a curious bastard.  

 

“I did.  Just, not with Bart.”  Cas replied carefully.

 

“Do you still want more?”  

 

Cas tilted his head as he considered the question.  “I don’t know. The idea of possibly ending up with another Alpha as cruel as Bart, or worse, is frightening.  I’m…afraid of being abandoned again. I don’t think I could do that a second time.”

 

“I understand.”  Dean said, and he did.  He just understood the pain in a different way.  Lisa hadn’t abandoned him, she’d died, and while that wasn’t exactly the same thing, he’d still lost her.

 

Cas’ scent was growing stronger by the minute, and it was incredibly enticing.  It left Dean feeling incredibly ashamed. This man was his employee. He counted on Dean to keep him and his pups safe.  It would be disrespectful to grab him and scent him like he was so tempted to do.

 

“I’m going to go ahead and take the kids upstairs.  Do you need anything before I go?” He collected Cas’ plate and stacked it on top of his own before standing up.  

 

“I need to go to the store in a bit.  There are some things I need.” Cas stood up as well and swiped at his forehead.  He was already sweating profusely and he’d just taken a shower.

 

“No, it’s not safe.  I’ll go get whatever you need.”  Dean said as he grabbed each of the kids’ plates and stacked them on top of the others already in his hands.

 

“I can’t ask you to do that, you’re going to have all three pups.”  Cas tried to argue but fell silent at the look the Alpha gave him.

 

“Cas, I think I can handle three pups in the store.  Just, give me a list of what you need and I’ll go pick it up.”

 

Cas’ brow knit together as he pulled the pad of paper and the pen off the fridge.  He jotted down a few items before looking up shyly the Alpha. He was embarrassed by what was on the list and it showed in his scent.

 

“Hey, I don’t judge, ok?  You need this stuff, so I’ll get it for you.  The kids will enjoy some time out of the house.”  Dean plucked the list from his hand and stuffed it in his own pocket.

 

“I’ll get them dressed.”  Cas picked the boys up from their booster seats and shuffled them into the bathroom.  Claire skipped away to her room to get dressed and Dean took a few minutes to wash the dishes.  When Cas reemerged from the bedroom this time, he had three dressed pups eager to go for a car ride.

 

“The extra car seats are in the minivan.”  He said.

 

“I’ll get them.  You just get some rest.  We’ll be back in a little while.”  Dean ushered all three pups towards the stairs.  Cas watched them go, hoping the Alpha knew what he was getting into.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

After realizing what a hassle it would be to remove the car seats from the van, and knowing three wouldn’t fit in the Impala, Dean decided to just take the van.  Getting all three pups secured in their seats proved to be a challenge though. Claire was easy to get into her seat but the boys didn’t want to sit still. They were singing and bouncing around, and it took him several minutes to pin each one down in order to secure them in.  He checked the back to see if the stroller was in there. It was, so he got behind the wheel and got on the road.

 

Cas had been right, not that he was willing to admit it.  Shopping with three rambunctious pups was proving to be harder than he was willing to admit to.  He managed to find a cart with a double seat in the front, and after strapping the boys into them, he put Claire in the car itself and told her to sit down.  As long as he could keep an eye on them, he could get through a simple shopping trip.

 

Cas’ list wasn’t very long, thankfully, but it was unfortunately rather vague.  He ended up stopping to message the Omega no less than six times, just to make sure he was getting the right items.  While he was standing in the pain aisle, looking for the Omega pain pills Cas had asked for. Ben was trying to reach for stuff on the shelves, so he moved the cart back a bit.  Claire was sitting calmly in the cart watching Dean with alert blue eyes while Jack slept in his seat.

 

“You gonna get papa some medicine?”  She asked.

 

“I am.”  He replied.

 

“Is papa hurting?”  

 

“His tummy hurts.”  He thought she was just a bit too young to comprehend what a heat was, so he gave the simplest explanation possible.

 

“Her smells like sugar and flowers when his tummy hurts.”  She said matter of factly. “He takes blue pills and they make him feel better.”

 

Dean looked on the shelf for blue pills.  After a minute, he found the bottle Cas had asked for.  The picture on the front showed two blue pills.

 

“Here they are.”  He announced as he grabbed two bottles off the shelf.

 

“Papa’s gonna feel better.”  She took the bottles from him and put them in the cart.  “Can we get him some popsicles?”

 

Do you think popsicles will make him feel better?”  He smiled as she nodded enthusiastically.

 

“When my tummy hurts, popsicles make me feel better.”  

 

He couldn’t argue with that logic.

 

“Ok, we’ll get him some popsicles.”  

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

After he had everything on Cas’ list, he turned around and headed for the food section.  When they got to the freezers, Claire stood up excitedly and pointed.

 

“Those!  The red, white and blue ones are his favorite!”

 

Dean opened the door and took out a box of bomb pops.  They weren’t called that anymore. The box called them firecracker pops.  When he was a kid, they’d been called bomb pops. They were his favorite too.  Claire took the box and put it in the cart.

 

“What should we have for dinner tonight?”  He asked her. She cocked her head and pursed her lips as she thought.

 

“Hot dogs!”  

 

He chuckled.  “I have something yummier than hot dogs.  My mom used to make hot dog  _ boats _ when I was a pup.”

 

“What’s that?”  She asked.

 

“How about we make them together and you’ll get to see for yourself?”  

 

She smiled wide and nodded.  “Ok!”

 

“First, we need a box of mashed potatoes and some cheese…”


	8. Chapter 8

Cas was curled up in bed with the heating pad after another shower when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  A few seconds later his bedroom door was opening and Claire was running in.

 

“Daddy!  We got you popsicles!”  She exclaimed. He sat up on one elbow and smiled at her.

 

“You did?”  

 

“I picked out your favorite!”  She had the box in her hands and was thrusting it at him.  It was cold against his bare chest.

 

“Oh, I get the whole box?”  

 

“Yes, to make your tummy feel better.”  She watched as he opened the box and pulled one out.

 

“Sorry, she was excited.”  Dean was standing in the doorway, several bags clutched in his hands.  Cas sat up and moved the heating pad aside.

 

“Were they alright?  You didn’t have any problems, did you?”

 

“Nope.  Nothing I’m not used to.  Claire was very helpful.” Dean walked in and set the bags on the bed.  “I got everything on your list, doubles of everything, so you don’t run out.  Claire insisted that you have popsicles so your tummy feels better.” He winked and broke out in a smile when Cas laughed.

 

“I should put these in the freezer.  A popsicle sounds great though, I’m so hot.”

 

He opened the wrapper on the one he’d taken out and took a lick. 

 

“Mmm, my favorite.”  He kissed Claire’s cheek, making her giggle.

 

Getting up, he carried the box into the kitchen and tucked it in the freezer.  Dean and Claire both followed.

 

“We’re making hot dog boats for dinner, daddy!  Mr. Dean says he’s going to let me help make them.”  Claire bounced up and down at his feet excitedly.

 

“Hot dog boats?  What are those?” Cas asked.  Claire stopped bouncing and turned to look up at Dean.  

 

“My mom used to make them on occasion when Sammy and I were pups.  They’re hot dogs that are split down the middle, stuffed with mashed potatoes, then a piece of cheese is laid over the top and they’re baked in the oven til the cheese melts.  I’m going to serve them with steamed broccoli and for dessert I picked up some applesauce. No sugar added. I like it better that way, it’s healthier.” Dean explained. 

 

“They sound interesting.  I’ve never had anything like that.”  Cas said.

 

“I haven’t had them since probably high school, but I thought the pups might like them.  I got the nitrite free hot dogs. All beef.” Dean knew hot dog boats weren’t the healthiest meal, so he was trying his best to meet the standards by which Cas liked to cook.  He realized he was seeking out the Omega’s approval and that actually surprised him. The only person’s approval he’d ever really sought out was his mother’s. And Lisa’s, now that he thought about it.

 

“I think they will too.”  Cas looked around and realized the boys weren’t with Dean.  “Where are Jack and Ben?”

 

“Down for a nap in the pack and play.  Don’t worry, I have the monitor with me.”  Dean pulled it out of his pocket and waved it in the air a bit before putting it back in his pocket.

 

“Where did Claire go?”  Cas had just noticed that his daughter was gone. 

 

“I don’t know.”  Dean turned and left, checking the couch and then the bedrooms.  “Found her.” He said when he got to the pups’ room. Cas walked over to peer in, smiling when he saw his daughter asleep in her bed.

 

“She’ll be fine down here to take her nap.  Just worry about the boys and I’ll send her upstairs when she wakes up.”

 

“Yeah, ok.  You go back and lay down.  And eat your popsicle, it’s melting.”  Dean whispered, and pointed to the one Cas was still holding.

 

“Oh, right.  I will go back to bed.  Thank you, Dean.”

 

Cas returned to his bedroom, already eating his popsicle, so Dean headed back upstairs.  It wouldn’t be too much longer before the boys woke up.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Working from home with three pups under foot was interesting, to say the least.  Dean took his laptop out to the living room and watched them play in between meals, diaper changes, potty breaks, and baths.  Once they were all tucked in for the night, he breathed a sigh of relief. He didn’t envy Cas in the slightest, and yet, he found himself enjoying the time he got to spend with all three of them.  Claire was interested in everything he was doing and had a million questions. He ended up not getting much work done. Instead, he curled up with all three pups and watched Disney movies. 

 

Three days into watching the kids, Charlie swung by the house.  Dean let her in and then hurried back to the kitchen where he was feeding the kids lunch.

 

“You haven’t been in to the shop.  What’s going on?” She closed the door and followed him into the kitchen.  

 

“I’ve been busy.”  He replied as he cut the grilled cheese sandwiches he’d made and put them on plates along with carrot sticks.  All three pups dug in the moment a plate was placed in front of them.

 

“Where’s Cas?  Isn’t this what you hired him for?”  She asked, looking around.

 

“His heat is here.  I told him I’d watch the kids until it was over.”  He bit into a half sandwich he’d saved for himself.

 

“He’s ok though?”  She glanced at the door to the basement before looking back at him again.

 

“I’ve been checking on him every day, morning, afternoon, and night.  It’s at its worst right now, so he asked me to just check in by text until it’s over.”  He looked away, not wanting her to see the furrow between his eyebrows over the fact that he’d been asked to stay away.  

 

“Well, I’m glad he’s doing ok.  So, you’re on dad duty til he’s back on his feet?”  She ruffled Jack’s hair, and then Ben’s. Both boys smiled up at her.

 

“Yep.  I’m keeping to Cas’ schedule, and everything has been going pretty smoothly.  Jack’s almost potty trained, and Ben’s doing really well with it too. Claire has been helping me with cooking, and I’ve been giving all of them little chores to do.  Ben loves wiping down the table and Jack helps load the dishwasher. Claire puts all the dirty dishes in the sink. We all work together and I manage to keep an eye on all of them until the kitchen is clean again.”  He finished off his half sandwich and reached for another half.

 

“I always knew you’d do well with more than one pup.”  She had that knowing smirk on her face. “Lisa wouldn’t want you giving up and staying alone.  For your sake, but also for Ben’s. He needs a mama, and you need a loving mate.”

 

“I don’t  _ need _ a mate.”  He scowled.  She simply rolled her eyes at him.

 

“That’s what you say, but your scent always betrays you.  You have so much love to give, and you deserve to be happy.”

 

“I  _ am _ happy.”  He argued.

 

“Sure,  _ now _ you are.  You have pups and a gorgeous,  _ single _ Omega in the house full time.” 

 

“Stop, right there, right now.”  He warned. She plucked a carrot off his plate and bit down on it.

 

“You could be a good Alpha to him.  Show him that not all of us are cruel monsters that hurt our mates, or abandon them.  He’s only experienced negativity until he moved in here. You’ve been showing him that not all Alphas are bad.  I’ve been trying to show him that too. I like him, he’s sweet and easy to talk to.” 

 

His nostrils flared as he started cleaning up the lunch mess, putting the plate from the griddle in the dishwasher, along with the flipper and knife from the butter.

 

“I done, daddy!”  Ben declared.

 

“I done!”  Jack piped up around a mouthful of his last carrot.

 

“Ok, fellas,”  Dean took both boys out of their booster seats and handed Ben a damp washcloth so he could clean the table.  Claire started collecting the plates and brought them over to the sink for the Alpha to rinse so Jack could put them in the dishwasher.  Charlie watched in amazement as Dean got the lunch all cleaned up within a few minutes. After that, he ushered everyone into the living room for their nap.  

 

He made tea every afternoon during lunch and filled the sippy cups while the pups were eating, adding in a tiny bit of honey to sweeten it, just like Cas always did.  There was now a wide variety of teas in the cabinet and today he’d chosen blueberry. He passed out the sippy cups after remembering to make everyone used the bathroom, and then they were all officially down for their nap.  After collecting his laptop, he sat down at the kitchen table with Charlie.

 

“You have this down to a science.”  She said. “I’m impressed.”

 

“Well, I work from home a lot, so I see how Cas does it.  I just copied his schedule, and made a few minor adjustments, like adding in chores and switching up the flavor of tea I give them each day.”  He opened his computer up and pulled up the invoicing for the main shop.

 

“So Cas is doing a good job with Ben?”  

 

He nodded.  “He is doing an amazing job.  I don’t want to knock Jo, because she’s family and all, but Cas goes above and beyond with Ben.  Not only is he potty training him, he’s also teaching him how to recognize each letter, and he’s getting both boys started on reading.  He’s amazing, and Ben adores him.” He tapped away on the computer, resolutely ignoring the fact that she was staring at him.

 

“That’s good.  I think I’m going to go check on him and see how he’s doing.”  She started for the basement door before he could stop her.

 

“Don’t!  He might…be naked.”  He cried out, but she was already halfway down the stairs.

 

“Uh, I know, which is why I plan to knock.  I wouldn’t just walk in on him.” She waved a hand, essentially dismissing his argument.  At the bottom of the stairs, she knocked.

 

“Yes?”  Came Cas’ voice from somewhere at the back of the apartment.

 

“It’s Charlie, can I come in?”

 

“Give me just a moment.”  

 

She waited and a minute later the door opened.  

 

“Sorry, I just took another shower, third one today.”  He looked exhausted.

 

She glanced back up the stairs to where Dean was still standing and smirked before entering the apartment and closing the door behind her.

 

“Are you eating?  You look exhausted.”  She took in the dark circles under his eyes, the shadow of hair on his chin, and the gray pallor to his skin.

 

“I…”  He frowned and looked away.  “I don’t have much energy. The cramps are horrible and making me nauseous.”  

 

“How are you dealing?  With the urges?” She asked as she headed for the kitchen and began looking through his cabinets.

 

“That’s rather personal.”  He followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching as she found his cans of soup and pulled one out.

 

“Sorry, but I’m mated to an Omega, so I know how bad heats can be if they’re not handled properly.”  She found the can opener next and went about putting the soup in a pot and getting it warmed up.

 

“Are you hungry?”  He asked.

 

“No, you are, whether you realize it or not.  I have something to help the nausea. I’ll make a quick call and have you feeling better soon.”  She smiled sweetly at him before turning her attention back to the pan of soup.

 

When it was hot, she poured it into a bowl and then pulled her phone out to text.  Once her message was sent, she motioned to the couch.

 

“Sit down.”

 

He practically collapsed onto it and a moment later she was handing him the bowl and a spoon.  She sat down beside him and under her watchful eye, he tried to eat some of the soup.

 

“What is your remedy?”  He asked.

 

“My mate’s bringing by a gallon of ginger tea.  You can drink it cold or hot. She keeps a couple of gallons in the fridge all the time now.  She’s pregnant, so it helps tons with her nausea.” She explained.

 

“I didn’t know you were expecting a pup!  Congratulations!” He was incredibly happy for her.  

 

“Thank you.”  She beamed with pride, and he realized that for the first time, he was smelling her. 

 

“When is she due?”

 

“She’s only eleven weeks along.  We have a little over six more months.”  She replied.

 

He picked at his soup but the nausea was horrible and he was afraid he’d throw up if he ate any more of it.  It was less than five minutes later that someone knocked at the kitchen door. Charlie jumped up to go answer it.  She returned a moment later with a petite woman with brown hair who was holding a gallon of tea in one hand.

 

“Hi, you must be Cas.  Charlie has told me about you.  I’m Gilda.” She offered a hand and Cas shook it.

 

“I am.  I apologize, I only just learned that Charlie was mated, and that you’re expecting a pup.  She wears blockers, so I didn’t even realize she was an Alpha. It's rude to just ask someone what their orientation is.”  

 

“I know what you mean.”  She back tracked to the kitchen and plucked a glass out of the dish rack to pour some of the tea into.  When she came back, she sat down beside Cas and offered it to him.

 

“My heats got pretty bad before I mated, and man, the nausea was awful.  Now, as this little peanut grows inside me, I’m nauseous all over again.”  

 

“My heats weren’t awful, before…before.”  Cas frowned. He hated talking about Bart.  “But now that I’m no longer mated, they’re awful.  They hurt and the nausea is awful this time around.”

 

“Drink the tea, it will help.  I’ll make more and send it with Charlie tomorrow.”  She smoothed back his damp hair and watched as he took a sip.

 

“It’s good.”  He smiled before taking another sip.  “Is there honey in this?”

 

“Yep.  I sweeten it with honey, but it’s good for your stomach, and easier to digest than sugar during a heat.”  She explained.

 

“I’m going to go upstairs and let Dean know that you’re alright.  I’m going to bet that he’s still standing anxiously at the top of the stairs, waiting for me to bring back word that you’re alive and well.”  Charlie winked and grinned as she stood up and headed for the door. “Eat your soup and drink your tea. You’ll be feeling better in no time.”

 

With that she was gone, heading back upstairs and leaving Cas alone with Gilda.  He turned to look at the other Omega, his expression curious.

 

“Why is Dean so worried?  I’ve had heats for years.”

 

Gilda’s smile was soft, harboring secrets he could only wonder at.

 

“He’s a good man.”  Was her reply.

 

“I know he is.  He took a chance on me, gave me a safe place for me and my pups to live.  I respect him, and I take excellent care of Ben. I owe him so much.”

 

They sat together as he finished his tea and when his glass was empty, he found the nausea was almost completely gone.  It made it possible for him to finish the soup, the first real meal he’d managed to stomach in almost 40 hours. When he was finished, he placed his bowl in the sink and took out the loaf of French bread he’d been afraid would go bad and buttered a couple of pieces.

 

“Would you like some?  It’s just bread and butter, but it’s comfort food for me.”  He offered.

 

“No, I ate already, but thank you.”  

 

He carried his pieces of bread back to the couch and sat down again to eat.  It was comforting having another Omega here in his living space. In his den.  

 

“So where are your pups during your heat?”  She asked.

 

“Dean offered to keep them.  I’ve seen them at least once a day, especially since my daughter is old enough to let herself down here when she wants to, and she keeps sneaking away on Dean to come see me.”  He chuckled. That knowing smile was back on her face again.

 

“He always wanted a house full of pups.”  She said.

 

“Why do I get the feeling you’re trying to say something?”  He tilted his head as he studied her. She simply smiled wider.

 

“He’s a handsome Alpha, isn’t he?”

 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t noticed how attractive Dean was.  A person would have to be blind and stupid not to see that, but he knew Dean was hurting since the death of his mate, and he had no intention of seeking out a new one.  They were friends, nothing more.

 

“He is, but of what import is that?”  He asked.

 

“None, really.  But I’ve never known Dean to worry so much.  And the fact that he’s watching your pups? Well, it’s a little unexpected.  It’s good, it’s just unexpected.” She tucked more of her hair behind her ear and smiled sweetly.

 

“I don’t think he’s worrying.”  He heard his phone vibrate and reached over to pick it up off the side table.  It was a message from Dean.

 

**Dean:**  How are you feeling?  Charlie didn’t bother you, did she?

 

He eyed Gilda who had that knowing look on her face again before he texted the Alpha back.

 

**Cas:**  She’s never a bother.  Her mate brought me tea for my nausea.  She’s here with me now.

 

**Dean:**  Oh, that’s nice.  Do you need anything?  Is there anything I can get you?

 

Cas read the message twice before looking at Gilda again.  Maybe the Alpha was worrying. It was just his heat though.  He’d managed them for years now and didn’t see them as that big of a deal.  He was aware that his deepening scent had an effect on the Alpha, but Dean was a gentleman, and very respectful.

 

“I am guessing that’s Dean?”  Gilda arched an eyebrow and pursed her lips, no doubt trying to hide her smile.

 

“Yes.  Perhaps you were right in that he is worrying.  He doesn’t need to though, I’m fine.” He admitted.

 

“That’s good.  But you need to eat to keep your energy up, and the nausea was making that impossible.  I hate to say it, but you don’t look good. Drink more tea and eat a dinner with protein and vegetables, if you can.  It will help a lot.”

 

“Dean is making dinner.  I will have whatever he makes.  With the tea, I should be able to stomach it.”  He started tapping out a message to the Alpha.                             

 

**Cas:**  I was wondering, what are you making for dinner?

 

**Dean:**  I have a pot roast in the crock pot, along with potatoes, carrots, and onions.  I’m doing invoicing while the pups are taking their naps but Charlie is sticking around to play with them for a while so I can make a pie for dessert.  Think you can stomach some homemade apple pie?

 

Cas’ stomach rumbled in spite of the food he’d already eaten.  He loved Dean’s homemade pies.

 

**Cas:**  I shall make a most valiant effort.  Gilda says I need to eat more and now that I have some of her tea, I will be doing exactly that.

 

**Dean:** Good.  I’ll bring a plate down at six.

 

“Dinner is pot roast, and he’s making pie for dessert.”  He said.

 

“Dean and his pie.”  Gilda giggled. “Pot roast sounds delicious.  Will your pups eat it?”

 

“Oh yes, they’re very good about eating anything put in front of them.”  He replied.

 

She rubbed at her belly, where her pup was growing and smiled wistfully.  “I hope this little one will have a healthy appetite. Charlie is vegan, so vegetables are a big part of our diet.”

 

“A vegan wolf, how does that even work?”  Cas marveled. “We’re designed to eat meat.”

 

“It’s not easy, and she is constantly eating.  I am  _ not _ vegan.  I like meat.”  She laughed. He smiled and nodded.

 

“As do I.”

 

They talked for a bit until his body began urging him to seek out release.  Gilda picked up on the change in his scent and excused herself to head upstairs in search of her mate.  

 

That evening, after bringing himself to climax twice, Cas forced himself up and into the shower again.  He was hot and miserable, no matter what he did, so after another glass of tea, he stretched out naked on the couch.  He was unaware that he’d drifted off until the scent of aroused Alpha hit his nose. His eyes snapped open and he sat up on his elbows to find Dean standing just inside the doorway looking thoroughly embarrassed as he deliberately averted his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, I did knock.  You didn’t answer and I thought maybe you were sick or something.”  Dean apologized.

 

“No, not sick, just burning up.”  Cas dragged the throw blanket off the back of the couch down and over his waist, hiding his nakedness.  Dean approached the couch and set the plate of food he’d brought down on the coffee table. He crouched down and placed a hand on Cas’ forehead and frowned.

 

“Cas, you’re really burning up.  Do you usually get fevers like this during a heat?”

 

“No, not usually, but I have in the past.  Before I was mated.” Cas groaned as his cramps started up again.

 

“Lay still, I’ll get your medicine and some ice packs.”  Dean instructed before getting up and heading for the bathroom.  Cas could hear him pulling things out of the medicine cabinet, and then he was back, handing over three of the pills and a glass of water.  

 

“Thank you.”  Cas swallowed the pills and drank the entire glass of water.  It was cold and felt wonderful as his throat was parched. Dean had gone into the kitchen to get ice packs out of the freezer and he was back a moment later, placing them on the Omega’s head, neck, and chest.

 

“This should help.  I lowered the temp down here too but if you’re still hot, I can bring down a fan.”

 

“I’ll see how this feels for a while.”  Cas looked over at the food. “Dinner smells amazing.”

 

Dean smiled and glanced at the plate of food.  “The kids are devouring it.”

 

“That’s good to hear.”  Cas closed his eyes and had nearly drifted off before he felt a hand sliding under his back, lifting him up.  Pillows were stuffed behind him and his ice packs readjusted.

 

“Eat now, before you fall asleep.  You need your energy.” Dean set the plate of food on top of a dish towel on his chest and handed him the fork.  Cas smiled gratefully before digging in. He was hungrier than he’d realized and within minutes the food was gone.

 

“Wow, you were hungry.  I should have brought more down.”  Dean mused as he took back the empty plate.

 

“No, that was plenty, but if there are leftovers at all, I’d happily take some for lunch tomorrow.”  

 

“I’ll save you a slice.  It was a pretty big roast.”  Dean passed him a plate of still warm apple pie.  Cas eagerly dug into it, groaning at the flavor that burst across his tongue.  He’d not gotten to eat much pie before moving in here, but he found that he loved it almost as much as Dean did.

 

“This is fantastic.”  He raved. Dean smiled wide.

 

“Glad you think so.”

 

When the plate was empty, Dean took it back and set it on the other empty plate.  For a moment he stood there awkwardly, his eyes darting over to Cas’ naked form against his will.

 

“Did you, uh, need anything else?”

 

“No, thank you.  I think I’m going to attempt to watch a movie to distract myself, and then try to get some sleep.”  Cas replied. Dean gave a quick nod and started for the door, plates in hand.

 

“Ok, but if you do need something, just text me.”

 

“I will.”  Cas promised.

 

He watched the door close behind the Alpha before he whipped the blanket off.  It was too hot for covers. The scent of aroused Alpha lingered in the air, stirring up in him his own arousal.  With the need for release almost unbearable, he stroked himself to completion. He was spent, exhausted, and blanketed in a state of absolute bliss as he drifted off, images of strong Alpha arms and green eyes filling his dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas’ heat lasted another three days, and then Dean ordered him to take another day off to rehydrate and eat as much food as he could stomach to make up for the lack of appetite he’d gone through for the last week.

 

The Alpha was pleased the day he came down for breakfast and found Cas in the kitchen, busy making omelets.  All three pups were awake and the boys were especially clingy with the Omega. They both wanted to be carried and coddled, and it was making it difficult for Cas to move about.

 

“Need help?”  Dean asked when he saw the look of exasperation on the Omega’s face.

 

“Could you get the boys into their seats?  I can’t walk or I’ll trip over them.” Cas replied.  Dean scooped Ben up first and plopped him in his seat, then wrestled Jack off Cas’ leg to put him in his seat.  Both pups were screaming and crying, reaching out for the Omega who moved quickly to get all of the food on the table.  

 

“What’s going on with them?”  Dean cringed when Ben’s wailing grew loud enough to make his ears ring.  

 

“They’re bonded to me and I basically left them for a week.  They need comfort and attention. For the next few days they’re going to be very clingy.”  Cas explained as he set the Alpha’s food down on the table. Dean caught him gently by the arm as he was trying to get fruit from the fridge.

 

“Hey, go ahead and sit with them.  I’ll get the rest of breakfast on the table.”

 

“They need milk.”  Cas said.

 

“I’ll fill their cups, don’t worry.  Go on.” Dean urged. Cas looked up gratefully at him before hurrying back to the table.  He sat down between the boys and as Dean filled sippy cups, pulled fruit from the fridge, and got silverware on the table, he watched as Cas held and comforted all three pups.  Even Claire, who had seen her father on and off during his heat was demanding to sit in his lap and get kisses and hugs. 

 

“Thank you.”  Cas said gratefully when Dean joined them at the table.

 

“Of course.”  Dean had noticed that he couldn’t smell Cas.  The man was back to using his blockers, and he was more than just mildly disappointed by that.

 

“Will you be working from home today?”  Cas asked once he got all of the pups settled and started on their food.

 

“For part of the day.  I have to go down to the shop later, we have an order coming in at four and I want to be there for it.  I should be home in time for dinner.”

 

Cas nodded and hurried to finish his food so he could get the dishes into the dishwasher.  Once the kids were fed he tried to usher them into the living room to play so he could have a few minutes to clear the table, but they were back to clinging to him and begging to be picked up.

 

“I’ll clear the table, don’t worry about it.”  Dean told him. Cas frowned and looked at the mess on the table.  He felt guilty about leaving it there, and Dean could tell.

 

“Cas, it’s cool, I cleared my own dishes for years before you got here.  I can clean up after a couple of pups.” He shooed the Omega away and Cas took the hint, taking the kids into the living room to get them settled down.

 

When Dean was finished in the kitchen he went into the living room.  He stopped in his tracks when he saw Cas stretched out on the couch, one boy nestled in the crook of his arm while the other was stretched out on his chest.  Claire was sitting on his legs and they were all watching Sesame Street. The sight moved him in a way he hadn’t realized he could still be affected. Quietly, he slipped out of the room and headed up to the second floor.  He wanted to work from his bedroom instead of his office today.

 

Entering the room was like taking a step back in time.  He hadn’t changed anything since Lisa died, nor had he gotten rid of anything.  Her clothes still hung in her closet and filled the second dresser, her makeup and other toiletries still littered the cabinet and countertop in his en suite bathroom.  But the room didn’t smell like her anymore, and it felt empty. Charlie had been after him for over a year now to donate Lisa’s things and clear the space out, but he’d felt so guilty even thinking that.  Now though, he realized the guilt was gone. He’d kept their bedroom as essentially a shrine to his dead mate, and as his therapist had been telling him since she died, he needed to accept it and move on with his life.  This wasn’t healthy, for him or for his son. Lisa wouldn’t have wanted this either. 

 

He went up to the attic and found the boxes he’d stored up there from when they’d moved in.  He carried them back down to his bedroom and after putting them together, he took a look around the room.  Where to start? The dresser seemed as good a place as any, so he opened the top drawer. All of her bras and underwear were still folded neatly inside it.  With a mixture of guilt, relief, and maybe even a bit of hope, he began taking everything out of the drawers and moving them into the boxes. He cleared out her closet next, packing up her clothes, shoes, and purses.  In the bathroom he removed her hair products, makeup, lotions, creams, and perfumes, adding them all into one of the smaller boxes. Lastly, he removed her robe from where it hung on the back of the door. Pink satin, she’d looked so beautiful in it.  She’d never wear it again, but perhaps someone else would get the chance, and maybe they’d look just as beautiful in it as she had.

 

It was cathartic clearing out his personal living space, and when he was done, and the boxes were stacked against the wall, ready to be donated, he felt as if his very soul had been cleansed.  This was the fresh start everyone had been telling him that he needed. He pulled out his phone and made a call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“It’s Dean.  I need you to come pick up some boxes and drop them off at a church for donation.  Be here at eight tonight.” He said.

 

“You got it, boss.”  Was the response. 

 

He hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket.  Taking another look around, he realized the room wasn’t nearly as empty as he’d expected it to be.  It was still filled with his things and the few personal items he'd chosen to keep of Lisa's. His life had drastically changed almost three years earlier when his mate had died, but it hadn’t ended for him.  Life went on for the living, and he knew Charlie was right, he was selfish to deny himself and his son an Omega’s love. This was the closure he needed in order to finally move on. He walked over to the long dresser and picked up the framed picture sitting there.  His mother had taken it not long after he’d started courting Lisa. They were so young and fresh faced in the picture, smiling at one another. She’d had his heart pretty early on, and a part of him would forever love her, but his heart was big, and there was room for more.  This he had slowly been learning since her death. It was ok to move on. It was ok to love someone new. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The next few months went by just as quickly and then Claire was starting kindergarten.  That was one less pup to worry about during the day, and he was able to focus more on the boys and teaching them.  In between playing, lessons, swimming classes, and cooking, Cas cleaned. The house was spotless, and Dean decided that for Christmas, he was not only giving the man a bonus, he was also raising his salary.

 

When the holidays finally rolled around, Cas helped him in the kitchen as he made turkey, ham, three kinds of potatoes, stuffing, and more.  He’d expected to head down to his apartment to make something small for himself and his pups but Dean insisted he join in the Winchester family celebrations.  Thanksgiving, Sam and Eileen came to the house but Christmas brought their parents as well. Cas visited his brother’s house that afternoon, where his sisters and their mates had also come to celebrate, but coming home that evening, he was urged to come upstairs and join in the Alpha’s family celebrations as well.

 

“I have gifts for the pups, and for you.”  Dean said as he headed for the tree. 

 

“I have some for you and Ben as well.”  Cas had made sure to grab the stack of presents he’d carefully wrapped before coming upstairs, and he’d set them down on the coffee table.  Dean pulled an enormous box out from under the tree and called Claire over.

 

“This is for me?”  She gasped, her blue eyes wide with shock.

 

“It is.”  He smiled as he watched for a moment as she tore into the paper before he pulled another huge box from under the tree.  “And this is for Jack. I got one for Ben, and I know the boys will fight over it if there’s only one, so I got Jack one too.”  

 

He picked Jack up and set him down in front of the gift wrapped box.  “This is for you, buddy.”

 

“For me?”  Jack looked up with eyes as wide and blue as his sister’s.

 

“Yep, go on, open it.”  He snagged a corner of the paper to get the pup started.  Claire had gotten most of the paper off hers and was squealing excitedly.

 

“Daddy!  It’s a kitchen!  I can play in the kitchen and pretend to cook like you!”  She exclaimed. Dean’s mother smiled fondly at both pups from her seat on the couch.

 

“They’re beautiful.”  She said as she patted the seat beside her.  Cas joined her, folding his hands neatly in his lap.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Ben hurried over to help Jack who was still trying to unwrap his box.  It was a plastic car for him to ride around in. 

 

“Daddy!  Jack has one too!”  Ben exclaimed. Cas arched an eyebrow as he met the Alpha’s joyful gaze.  Dean just looked so happy, and all because the pups were happy. 

 

He spent the next half hour, with Sam’s help putting the wheels on the cars so the kids could ride around in them while Cas and Mary helped unwrap all of the accessories that had come with Claire’s toy kitchen. Cas was fairly certain most of them hadn’t actually come with the kitchen, but had been purchased separately and added in.  Jack and Ben rode around in their cars for all of about five minutes before they came to investigate Claire’s toy kitchen, and then the three pups were all pretending to cook, entertaining one another as Claire fussed over the boys while showing them how to put the toy turkey in the oven.

 

“It would seem that this was a hit.”  Cas said, gesturing at the kitchen. Dean grinned and nodded.

 

“I figured it would go over better.  The cars are more for the summer when you have them outside.  Claire’s old enough that she can have a bike with training wheels come spring.  She’ll appreciate that more than one of these, not that she won’t snag one of theirs.”

 

“The pups often share toys?”  John asked. His son nodded again.

 

“Oh yeah, all the time.  There’s been thankfully very little rivalry or fighting over stuff.  Jack likes building blocks, and so does Ben. Claire loves anything with an engine, so she has a collection of fire trucks, cars, trains, that kind of stuff.  They’re all learning to share, which is important.”

 

John watched the pups play with an expression Dean couldn’t quite decipher.  More than a few times his gaze drifted over to where Cas was sitting, deep in conversation with Sam and Mary about potty training, of all things.  Dean wondered exactly what was going through his father’s mind, but he was too afraid to ask.

 

More gifts were exchanged and Cas handed out his gifts, surprising even John and Mary when he had a gift for them too.  Sam raved over the books Cas had gotten him and Eileen was in love with the handmade hat and scarf set he’d made for her.  He’d done some canning and had gifted jars of preserves and vegetables to Mary and John. Dean’s gift was a little more personal.

 

“This is for you.  I do hope that you like it.”  Cas’ cheeks were tinged red as he passed a rectangular box to the Alpha.  It wasn’t big enough to be a clothes box, and it was heavier than if it contained simple fabric.  Dean smiled as he tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. For a long time he just stared at its contents.

 

“What is it?”  Eileen asked. Dean blinked, seeming to be pulled out of whatever thoughts he’d gotten lost in.  He reached in and pulled out a picture frame.

 

“This…Cas took this, a few months back.  It’s the first picture I have of just me and Ben.”  His voice was soft, thoughtful, and filled with emotion.  “I wanted to take professional ones with him when he was born, but I couldn’t bring myself to do it.  So I had them done of just him. I know this isn’t a professional picture, but it looks like it could be.  It’s really good. I look…happy.”

 

Eileen took the frame when it was passed to her and smiled.  “You do look happy. This is a wonderful picture.”

 

Sam leaned over to take a look, a warm smile appearing on his face.  “This picture is great. If I didn’t know any better I’d think it  _ was _ a professional picture.”

 

“Well, I love it.  It’s going up in my office at work.”  Dean smiled at Cas who’s cheeks flushed the softest shade of pink.  

 

“I have this for you too.”  Cas passed him another box, this one definitely containing some kind of clothing.  Dean took it and opened it, grinning wide as he pulled another knitted hat and scarf set out.

 

“This is wonderful, Cas.  I tend to put off wearing a hat in the winter.  I end up with ear aches, especially when the wind is bad.  I’ll definitely wear this.”

 

He ran his fingers over the soft yarn.  It was nicer than anything he could buy in the store, a mixture of deep, garnet red and a dark blue.  He’d never gotten handmade gifts like this before, unless you counted pie.

 

“Those are lovely colors.”  Mary said. Dean was glad for the colors Cas had chosen.  

 

There were more gifts the Omega had for the Winchester family, including a hand knit sweater for Ben, and the teddy bear the pup had wanted the last time he’d taken him shopping.  

 

Dean had walked over to the fireplace and picked up an envelope while Cas was busy getting hugs and kisses from Ben.  He walked back over to the couch and sat down on the edge of the coffee table so he was facing the Omega.

 

“This is for you.”

 

Cas moved Ben so he was sitting on the couch, leaning against his side, still hugging his new teddy bear and accepted the envelope.  Dean noticed how long and graceful the man’s fingers were as he turned it over in his hands and opened it.

 

“Oh…”  The Omega’s blue eyes widened as he realized what he was looking at.  It was a deposit slip for his bank account, with the amount of $1,000.  “Dean!” He gasped. Looking up, he locked eyes with the Alpha who was smiling fondly at him.

 

“You deserve it.  You go above and beyond for me, and for Ben.  Check out the other paper.”

 

Cas pulled the paper behind the deposit slip out and opened it.  Again his eyes snapped up to Dean’s face, his jaw dropping in shock.

 

“A raise?”

 

“You deserve that too.”  Dean told him.

 

“I’m…”  Cas blinked, feeling his eyes tearing up and hurried to wipe at them.  “I’m so very grateful. Thank you.”

 

Dean looked at his mom who had a knowing smile as she watched their exchange.   It brought heat to his own face and he quickly averted his gaze.

 

Dinner was pleasant and when Jack started yawning, Cas excused himself and brought his pups down to his apartment to put them to bed.  Dean excuse himself to put Ben down for the night and when he returned a half hour later, all of the wrapping paper and empty boxes had been collected and thrown out.  He was grateful to not have to do that too.

 

His family was relaxing, drinking the wine Sam and Eileen had brought and when he sat down in the armchair across from his father, his brother was holding a glass of wine out to him.

 

“This is good.”  He commented after his first sip.  

 

“It really is.”  Mary agreed.

 

“So, you gave Cas a raise?”  John asked, not even easing into the topic.  

 

“Uh, yeah, I did.  He does more than I ask him to do, so I felt he deserved it.”  

 

His father smiled the same knowing smile his mother still had lingering on her face.  Dean scowled and took another sip of his wine. It really was good.

 

“Sam told me Cas’ mate left him?”  John took a sip of his beer, he was not a wine drinker, and peered at his son over the top of the bottle.  Dean sighed. His family was so gossipy.

 

“Yeah.  His asshole father paid an Alpha to take him when he was 17. The guy treated him like shit, Cas had the two pups, and then when the Alpha met someone new, he mated and bonded with her and literally kicked Cas  _ and _ the kids out on the street.  He was forced to go back home to his parents who are worse than his Alpha was.  When he came for his interview he had a black eye and a split lip, and he looked like he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in months.  But Ben took to him immediately, and he was so gentle and good with him. Jo had recommended him, they’re friends, and I just…I had a good feeling about him.  Jo stayed with him the first few weeks as he got the hang of things and learned where everything was, and how to get to the places he needed to. Ben needed to bond with Cas, and he did that pretty quickly.  He’s closer to him than he ever was to Jo. Don’t tell her I said that though.” 

 

Mary chuckled, Sam snorted, and Eileen grinned.  

 

_ “I think Jo would be happy that Ben is being taken such good care of.  I like Cas, he’s very nice.” _  Eileen signed.  Dean relaxed and smiled.  He set his glass down so his hands were free to sign back.

 

_ “He’s great.  I’m glad I could give him a safe home away from his asshole parents.” _

 

A small furrow formed between her eyebrows and she nodded.

 

_ “Sam told me about them.  They sound like monsters.” _

 

Dean huffed out a bitter laugh.  “Understatement.”

 

They all enjoyed a second glass of wine, save for Sam who was staying sober for the drive home.  Mary and John were staying with Dean until the beginning of the year, but when he’d picked them up at the airport, he’d told them that they were simply there to visit, and Cas would still be working, taking care of Ben.  

 

After Sam and Eileen had left, Dean bid his parents goodnight.  The silence once he was alone was profound. It was just a little after eleven and he wasn’t tired yet.  If anything, he was feeling rather antsy. When he heard the door to the basement open, he turned to see Cas slipping into the kitchen.  Curiosity piqued, he went to see what the man was doing.

 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t want to interrupt your family gathering.”  Cas apologized when he caught the Alpha’s scent, turning to see Dean leaning against the island.

 

“No worries, Sam and Eileen left and my parents went to bed already.  It’s just me still awake. Well, and you.” 

 

Cas smiled shyly as h pulled a box of tea out of the cabinet.

 

“I had a taste for orange spice.  I’m out, but I had a box up here.”

 

Dean pushed off the counter and went to another cabinet to pull down the jar of honey.  He knew Cas liked to add it into his tea. The Omega turned his bright blue eyes on him and he felt that weird flutter in his stomach again.

 

“Would you like a cup?”  Cas asked.

 

“Sure.”  Dean wasn’t a big fan of tea, but if it meant getting Cas to stick around for a bit longer, then he would definitely drink it.

 

He watched as Cas went about filling the electric teapot and getting down two mugs to put the tea bags in, then watched as he added some spices into one of the tea balls he kept up here.

 

“What’s that?”  Dean moved closer so he could see what he was doing.

 

“Well, the orange spice tea I used to buy was fine on its own, but I can’t find it in the stores anymore.  This one has barely any flavor, so…I add some cloves, orange peel, a bit of cinnamon stick, and then sweeten it with honey.  You’ll see, it’s good.” Cas poured the water over the tea ball and the tea bag before spooning honey into both mugs. He dipped the tea ball in one mug and then the other.  

 

Dean accepted the mug that was handed to him, blowing on it before taking a sip.  This was nothing like the teas his mother used to try to get him to drink when he still lived at home.  This was actually really good.

 

“I like it.  It’s much better than the tea my mom used to give me when I was a kid.  She likes chamomile and Earl Gray and stuff, but she never added anything into it.”  

 

“I have always enjoyed tea.  It was one of the few things my mother and I actually had in common.  She used to soothe my siblings and me with tea when we were pups, and I came to find comfort in it.  I began experimenting with different flavors a few years ago and orange spice is one of my favorites.”  Cas explained before blowing on his own drink and taking a sip.

 

“I didn’t think I liked tea.  Til now.” Dean said, smiling.  

 

“It’s much healthier than soda or juice.”  Cas spoke softly, suddenly feeling incredibly shy with how Dean was looking at him.  Feeling a need to change the subject, he chose to talk about the Alpha’s parents.

 

“Your parents are very nice.”

 

Dean leaned back against the counter, his eyes still trained on him.  He found himself studying the Alpha’s features, from the freckles that adorned his nose and cheeks to his full lips and the long, thick lashes that framed his green eyes.  Dean was much more attractive than his ex had been.

 

“They’re the best ones I could have ever asked for.  I got lucky.” 

 

“I’m sure they’re happy both their sons are Alphas.”  Cas diverted his gaze but didn’t move from his spot. The strong scent of “Alpha” swirled around him and it was making his head a bit woozy.  Dean sighed, which drew his attention back up to the man’s face.

 

“They honestly wouldn’t have cared what we came out as.  They don’t care that my son is an Omega. It’s about family, love, and supporting one another.  I could have ten more pups and I wouldn’t care if it turned out that all of them were Omegas, or Betas, or even Alphas, though to have a house full of Alphas, that would be pretty rough.  But I wouldn’t resent my kids. They’re an extension of me.”

 

“I wish my parents had been as kind and supportive.  They were happy when their first two pups were born as Alphas.  Then my sister Anna was born an Omega. She was followed by my brother Gabriel, then me, then my sister Hael.  All Omegas. By the time I was born, I’m surprised they didn’t put me out with the wash water. My father used to say that, that if we didn’t stay in line, he’d toss us out with the wash water.  When his years of listening to false stories about being able to change a pup’s orientation proved to be false, he started arranging to get rid of us. I still remember how frightened Anna was when her Alpha came to take her to his home.  I’d never seen her so frightened in my life. Then not a week later, Hael was gone. A month later, Gabriel was gone too. I was the last to go. When I turned 17, he arranged for an Alpha to take me, and I was thrust into the arms of a man I’d never met before, who had no love for me, and I was terrified.  I spent most of my first few months in his home in tears, terrified for my future. I did a lot of growing up while I lived there. Looking back, I see it as a blessing that he threw me away like he did.”

 

“Cas…”  Dean didn’t like hearing him speak like that.

 

“It’s ok.  That’s exactly what happened, I was thrown away in favor of a mate he found much more attractive and desirable.”  Cas said it so casually but the words still prickled the Alpha’s heart and he hadn’t even realized that he’d reached out to touch the Omega until one of his hands was folded over the one Cas had resting on the counter.  Blue eyes stared up at him, wide with surprise and curiosity.

 

“He was a fool.  Please don’t ever doubt yourself.  You’re amazing, and any Alpha would be lucky to have you.”

 

The words were heartfelt, though he found himself blushing hard as they left his mouth.  He’d never been one for expressing his feelings so openly, but he felt calmer, freer around Cas than he ever had around anyone else.  

 

“Thank you, Dean.”  Cas nibbled at his lower lip for a moment before meeting the Alpha’s gaze once more.  “Your…Omega, she was truly blessed to have you as her mate.”

 

Dean wasn’t sure if “blessed” was the word he would have gone with.  Sometimes he’d wondered if he was everything Lisa needed, or if he was genuinely what she had needed.  They’d been happy, but they’d also mated young and been together for a number of years before she finally had a successful pregnancy.  She’d only ever dated one Alpha before him, and Dean was the first to actually mate with her. He’d dated several Omegas before they’d met and once he’d come to terms with his grief and heartache, he’d realized that maybe mating her had been a bit too quick.  

 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t loved her.  God, he’d loved her with every ounce of his being, and part of him would  _ always _ love her.  It was more that he felt as if  _ he’d _ been the lucky one, not the other way around, and the last thing he’d ever expected was for another Omega to come into his life, one with an even sweeter, gentler personality than his Lisa, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to feel about it.  About  _ Cas _ .  He was an employee, sure, but somewhere along the way, he’d become a friend too.  Something stirred in his chest, a feeling he’d never expected to experience ever again.  It warred with his instinct for self-preservation and left him feeling conflicted. 

 

“I’m, uh, going to take my dad down to the shop with me tomorrow morning.  My mom will be around, but Eileen might come pick her up so they can spend the day together.  If I can, I’ll be home for lunch, and we can all eat together. I’ll bring food home.” His thumb stroked absently over the back of Cas’ hand as he talked, though he wasn’t sure who he was trying to comfort; Cas or himself.

 

“That would be nice.”  Cas murmured around the lip of his mug.  He was hyper aware of Dean’s touch, and how it was shooting sparks of desire through his body.  When the Alpha took a step closer, he held his breath and waited to see what he would do. It was confusing since Dean had made it clear to Jo that he was not interested in ever taking a mate again, and yet here he was, looking at him with unmasked  _ want _ clearly visible in his eyes.  Something in their dynamic had slowly been changing since he had come to work here, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  Did Dean think a bonus and a raise would make him bend over and take his knot? That thought made his stomach twist painfully. Dean wasn’t that kind of person, that much he was certain of.  

 

“What will the kids like, do you think?”  Dean’s voice was a low rumble that seemed to vibrate through his very core, and he held back a whimper when he felt warmth between his legs.  He hadn’t gotten slick for anyone outside of his heats, ever, and if this continued, the Alpha would be smelling it soon.

 

“Oh, a-anything, really.  Maybe Subway? With the juice boxes and apple slices for the pups.”  Cas suddenly blanked on every single restaurant to exist, save for that one.  It was hard to concentrate with Dean’s scent all around him. There were traces of arousal in it now, and his heartbeat sped up in response.  Slick continued to trickle down between his legs and he knew the moment the Alpha caught the scent. 

 

“Cas-”

 

“Dean?  Ben just woke up throwing up.  You might want to come check on him.”  Mary called down the stairs. With the spell broken, Dean immediately went into parenting mode.

 

“I have to go check on him.  Was he not feeling well earlier?”  

 

“He was a little warm but so was Jack.  I gave both boys liquid Tylenol.” Cas replied.  

 

“You better check on Jack then, make sure he hasn’t thrown up too.”

 

Dean lingered only a moment longer, giving Cas’ hand a gentle squeeze before setting his mug on the counter and brushing past him.  Cas watched him go before letting out a shuddering breath. He was going to need a shower and a good night’s rest if he was going to be tending to one, possibly two sick pups come morning.  His one paid holiday was now over. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jack didn’t throw up that night, but he had diarrhea so bad that Cas ended up having to completely change not only his pup’s diaper and clothes, but the sheets and blankets too.  His son was fussy and wouldn’t go back to sleep in his own bed, so he took his pup into his bed, letting Jack cuddle as close as he possibly could. 

 

Morning came much too soon, and then he was waking up to cater to two sick boys, and trying to keep Claire as far away from them as possible.

 

“Hey,”  Dean looked and sounded tired when he entered the kitchen.  Cas already had Claire sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of oatmeal with fresh raspberries and diced peaches, but she was there alone.

 

“Didn’t sleep well?”  Cas asked as he set a bowl at the table for the Alpha.

 

“Ben was up and down all night.  I ended up taking him into my bed with me but he was so fussy.”  Dean covered his mouth to stifle a yawn. “Jack’s sick? Where are the boys?”  He seemed to just realize neither one was at the table.

 

“Ben was wandering in the upstairs hall crying when I went up to get him.  I think he left your room and went looking for me. I changed him, dressed him in clean pajamas, same as I did for Jack, and they’re both resting in the pack and plays.  I opened the second one up. In case they don’t have the same virus, but also because if one throws up, it’s easier to clean up one child than it is to clean up two.” Cas pointed into the living room where some pre-school cartoon was playing softly on the TV, and the two pack and plays had been set up side by side.

 

“I didn’t even realize he’d gotten out of my bed.”  Dean scrubbed a hand down his face as he made his way over to the coffee pot.  “I slept maybe two hours last night.”

 

“I got about five, on and off.  I think I will take the boys downstairs and when I put them down for a nap after lunch, I will take one with them.”  Cas stifled a yawn and quickly snapped his mouth shut when Mary and John came walking into the kitchen.

 

“Good morning.”  Mary sounded cheerful, and annoyingly  _ awake _ .  Dean shot her a withering look as she made her way over to the table.  She sat down in her son’s usual seat and looked down at the bowl of oatmeal waiting there.  “Is this for me?”

 

“It can be.  I have some for everyone.”  Cas set another bowl down in front of John who thanked him as he picked up his spoon.

 

“I never thought to add raspberries and, are these peaches?”  She asked.

 

“Yes.”  Cas replied as he handed Dean a new bowl of oatmeal and nudged him in the direction of the table.

 

“Where are the boys?”  Mary smiled at Claire who was almost finished with her breakfast.

 

“Ben and Jack are sick.”  The pup answered. “Jack had the poops last night real bad.  Made my room smell.” She wrinkled her nose up which made everyone chuckle.

 

“Sometimes that happens.  It happened more than a few times when Dean and his brother Sam were pups.  Sometimes kids just get a bug in their tummy and they feel bad for a few days.”  Mary explained. Claire turned inquisitive blue eyes on Dean.

 

“You got the poops when you were a pup?”

 

Dean snorted and swallowed his bite of food so he could answer her.

 

“Sure.  I bet your papa did too.”

 

“Most pups get the flu.”  Cas was leaning back against the island with his own bowl of oatmeal.  “But that is hardly proper conversation when people are eating.

 

“Sorry, papa.”  Claire frowned and looked down at her bowl again.

 

“It’s alright, sweetheart.  Some topics are just not pleasant for some people to talk about when they’re eating.  Poop is one of them. So is throwing up.” Her father explained.

 

“Ok.”  She stuck her spoon into the oatmeal again, then looked up at him.  “Can I talk about building a snowman?”

 

“Yes you can.  But seeing as how it hasn’t snowed yet, you’ll have to wait for that.”

 

“When is it gonna snow?”  She asked.

 

“Weather forecast says maybe tonight.”  Dean replied. “If there’s enough snow on the ground in the morning, I’ll take you outside after breakfast to build one.  How does that sound?”

 

“Yes!”  She cheered.

 

“I’ll even help.  We can have a snowball war, pummel Dean with as many as we can throw, how does that sound?”  John asked. Claire lit up with excitement.

 

“I want to throw a snowball!”

 

“Well, it’s hardly fair if there are two against one.  I suppose I’ll have to be on Dean’s team and help him.”  Mary said, a smile twitching at her lips. Dean grinned at his parents.

 

“Sounds like we’re going to have a snowball fight!”  

 

“Yay!”  Claire exclaimed.  Cas smiled fondly at his daughter, and at the Winchesters.  Her own grandparents might not truly care about her, but John and Mary seemed to, and they wanted to give his daughter positive memories that she would cherish for the rest of her life.  It almost made him tear up.

 

He finished his bowl of food quickly and then went about preparing a thermos of coffee for Dean to take to work with him, along with the lunch he’d already packed for the Alpha.  He’d packed one for John too, much to the older Alpha’s surprise.

 

“Where do you find the time to breathe?”  John joked. Cas smiled and shrugged.

 

“I like staying busy.”

 

Dean collected the empty bowls and placed them in the sink.  He stopped in front of Cas, a soft smile gracing his lips as he looked into the man’s eyes.

 

“I’ll still be back with lunch.  I’ll bring soup for the boys, so don’t worry about making something special for them.  Dad and I will carry the pack and plays downstairs now, and then you can relax while the boys rest.  Claire can stay in her room or whatever. Or I could bring her with me to work until lunch.”

 

Cas’ eyes widened.  “You would do that? Take her with you?  But why?”

 

Dean shrugged.  “She’s interested in cars.  I can show her cars. Plus she’s a good girl, and if she gets bored, there’s a tv and toys in my office.  I had Ben in there sometimes.”

 

“Uh, ok, if you think you can handle her, and if she wants to go, I don’t have a problem with it.”  Cas shrugged.

 

Dean flashed him a dazzling smile that made the breath in his throat catch, and then the Alpha was crouching down next to Claire’s chair, asking her if she wanted to come to work with him.

 

“I get to look  _ inside _ the cars?”  She asked.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Can I fix something?”  Her blue eyes were so full of excitement. He was sure he could find something simple to show her.

 

“I think we can find something to fix.”

 

“Yay!  I wanna go!  Papa, can I go with Mr. Dean?”

 

“Yes, but you need to put on clothes that you can get dirty in.  Fixing cars is dirty work.” Cas told her.

 

“May I please go to my room to get new clothes?”  She asked. Cas nodded.

 

“Hold the railing on your way down.”

 

“She is precious, and so polite!”  Mary commented once Claire had gone downstairs.  “How old is she?”

 

“She just turned five.”  Cas replied. Claire’s birthday had been the month before and he’d even thrown a small party for her that his brother and sisters had attended with their pups.  The basement had been crowded, but it had been nice having his family around him.

 

“I’ll show her how to do something really simple.  Maybe let her pour oil into a transmission or something.”  Dean was mulling over the things he could safely let a five year old do.  “Or I’ll keep her in my office and show her the parts of an engine.”

 

Cas trusted Dean to keep his daughter safe.

 

“I’ll put her hair up in a crown braid before she goes, so nothing is hanging to get tangled in the things you show her.”

 

“Good idea.”  Mary agreed.

 

“I’ll keep an eye out for her too.”  John promised.

 

“Thank you.”  Cas meant it. 

 

“Let’s get the boys downstairs and settled.”  Dean said. 

 

“Yes, but let me load the dishwasher first.”  Cas headed for the sink to rinse the oatmeal bowls before they got so nasty the oatmeal bits sticking to the sides became as hard as cement.

 

“My dad and I will get the boys down there.”  Dean was already striding out of the room, and John followed.

 

Cas started rinsing the bowls.  Mary got up and began unloading the dishwasher.

 

“You don’t have to, I can do that.”  He told her.

 

“Honey, you do so much already.  I’m perfectly capable of unloading a dishwasher.”  She patted his back as she started trying to figure out where everything went.  Cas loaded the bowls and silverware into the newly emptied machine and closed the door.  

 

“Ok, boys are moved.”  Dean said as he came back up the stairs.

 

“That fast?”  Cas asked.

 

“We just picked up the playpens and moved them with the pups still inside of them.  They’re both asleep right now.” John replied. “I’m pretty sure Ben needs to be changed though.”

 

“Oh, I’ll go do that.”  Cas smiled politely before hurrying down the stairs.

 

“He’s the sweetest thing,”  Mary put the last plate in the cabinet and turned to face her mate and son.  “I approve of him.”

 

“I do too.  He’s just what you need.”  John added.

 

Dean frowned at his parents as he grabbed his lunch bag and thermos of coffee.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  

 

John shared an amused smile with his mate before picking up his own pre-made lunch.

 

“I bet Claire would love to learn the family business.”

 

Dean shot his father a look of reproach that just made the older Alpha laugh. He loved his family but they could really be annoying when they wanted to be.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Cas found it easier to deal with two sick pups without a third one under foot, and he managed to get some tea and crackers into both of them, though that ended with a mess all over the floor of Ben's playpen that he had to clean up.  Mary found her way downstairs and he had to admit that he enjoyed her company. She was pleasant and friendly, though she was also a bit nosey. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of her questions, but he answered most of them. Her approval was important to him, though he wasn’t quite sure why.  

 

“You came from a pretty big family.  How many brothers and sisters?” She had asked as they sat back to watch the morning news.

 

“I’m the second youngest of six.  Three older brothers one older sister, and one younger sister.”

 

“I have a sister, she’s a Beta.  We were never that close though. I’m glad my boys are close.”  She said.

 

“I have always been close with my Omega brother and my sisters.  My Alpha brothers, they were raised to…look down on Omegas. We were never close.  I haven’t seen either of them since I was around 12.” He didn’t like thinking about Mike or Luke, they were both assholes.

 

“It’s awful that your parents raised them like that.  John and I made an agreement before Dean was even a glimmer in our eye that when we had pups, their orientation would not matter.  John always wanted an Omega. Said they’d be as sweet as me. But he’s happy with our boys.” She blushed softly at that. “I think John’s happy Claire went with Dean and him this morning.”

 

Cas smiled.  “Claire has come to adore Dean.  She’s an Alpha. I thought her father would be glad his first born was an Alpha, but he never really cared.  I see now why, but I was told to do everything to make my Alpha happy. My father…insisted on it. And so I tried.  Eventually I gave up. My pups make  _ me _ happy.”

 

“They’re very well loved, that’s obvious.  They’re the sweetest little things. Makes me miss when my boys were that little.”  Mary smiled fondly at where Jack was lying in his pack and play, quietly sipping the ginger tea his father had given him while watching the TV.  That’s how Cas knew he was sick, he was laying quietly watching the  _ news _ .

 

“Do you want more?”  Mary asked. That was an odd question, he thought.  He obviously couldn’t have more, not without a mate.  

 

“I-I can’t, I don’t have a mate.”  He looked at Ben who was asleep still, his sippy cup resting idly by his left cheek.  

 

“That’s not what I asked, sweetheart.  I’ll let you in on a little secret. John was not my first mate.”  

 

Cas looked up at her, his surprise obvious on his face.  “He wasn’t?”

 

“No.  I was mated shortly after my 16 th birthday to an Alpha my father chose for me.  I was raised much like you were, and my father felt that since I was his only Omega child, it was up to him to select a suitable mate for me.  He chose the son of one of his friends, an Alpha that had almost 20 years up on me. I did everything to make him happy, for nine long years, but when I couldn’t get pregnant, he decided I wasn’t worth his time anymore.  Broke the bond, sent me home to my parents. I’d barely been home a month before I met this rugged, handsome Alpha while I was coming back from signing up for courses at the college. My father didn’t blame me for my mate rejecting me.  He blamed him, and told me I could finish up the classes I’d started taking while I was mated, to get my nursing degree. On my way home I stopped for coffee and this Alpha, he just comes right up to me and lays this cheesy pick up line on me.  I thought it was hilarious and just burst out laughing. He was handsome, tall, dark hair, deep brown eyes that just pulled me right in.”

 

Cas chuckled, and smiled wide.  “It was John?”

 

“Oh yes, and he thought he was just  _ such _ a charmer.  He asked me to lunch and of course I said yes.  I dated him for two months before I brought him home to meet my parents.  My father  _ hated _ him.  He was making arrangements for another Alpha for me, and John was nothing like the one he’d chosen.  John was too undisciplined for his liking, even though he was a Marine. When I told my father I wanted to mate with John, I swear he nearly had an aneurysm.  He forbid me to do it, but I’m stubborn, just like my dad, and well, I let John claim me before my dad could make other arrangements. He almost disowned me over it, but in the end, he came to terms with it.  Demanded that John do right by me, or he’d kill him with his own hands.” She giggled and grinned at him. Cas found himself laughing with her.

 

“But he has, right?  Done right by you?”

 

“More or less. He and I had a disagreement about 20 years back that resulted in him mating with another Omega and having another pup, but he came around. I think he knew just how close he came to losing me.  

 

“After he retired from the Marines he went to work for his father’s business.  He’d always been a mechanic, it’s what he did in the Marines, and it’s what he’d been raised to do.  We waited two years, until we could buy a house, and then we tried for a pup. He was convinced the problem wasn’t with me, but with my first Alpha.  He was right. I got pregnant on our first try. Nine months later, we had Dean. We waited to have another pup, and when we tried again, we had Sam. He wanted another one, but in the end I decided two rambunctious boys were plenty. I had a difficult time carrying both of them as it was, I didn't want to go through it again. Sam was a huge pup, tore my insides up something good.”

 

Cas smiled as he thought of Dean and Sam as pups, running around playing. He still felt bad about Mary having her mate stray, but at least they'd salvaged their relationship. Not all couples could do that. 

 

“I used to think I’d have a houseful of pups.  I thought I’d have more after Jack, but Bart, that’s my former Alpha, he didn’t want more.  Then he found another Omega he wanted more and…” He shrugged. “I think Dean told you how I ended up here.”

 

“He did.  My son, he has a big heart.  When Jo told him you were in danger, he immediately told her to bring you here, that he would give you a place to stay, until you could get back on your feet, even if he didn’t hire you.  But he did, and now you’re so much more important to him.” She smiled sweetly at him, even when he looked at her, his puzzlement over her words showing clearly on his face.

 

“What exactly do you mean?”

 

“Oh, honey, you have to know he cares about you.”  She said, patting his knee.

 

“As an employee.”  He said back, furrowing his brow.  She couldn’t possibly mean as something more than that, could she?  His mind went back to last night in the kitchen, Dean standing so close, touching him.  For just a moment before Mary called him upstairs to take care of Ben, he’d thought the Alpha might ask to scent him.  That was an extremely intimate thing to do, and a part of him was hoping Dean would have asked.

 

“I think it’s much more than that.  He sees how good you are, not just with Ben, but as a person.”  She patted his knee again.

 

“Do…I remind him of his mate?”  The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.  Her expression was thoughtful for a moment before she spoke again.

 

“You’re nothing like Lisa was.  She was sweet, but in a completely different way.  They met when they were still pups, did he tell you that?”

 

Cas shook his head.  “He doesn’t talk about her.  I think it’s too painful.”

 

“Yes, losing her, it almost killed him.  He is alive because of Ben, because he didn’t want his son growing up without any parents at all.  I may not live here and see him all of the time, but I know my son. After Lisa died, I did come and stay with him for several months.  I worried I’d lose my precious boy, but he’s strong. He loved Lisa, very much, but they mated so young, and, well, I knew her rather well.  She adored Dean. Once they moved here though, I didn’t see them unless they came to visit, or John and I came to visit them. What they had, it was beautiful, but I believe Dean is ready to move on.  Not to replace Lisa, because they had something special, but to have something new, something just as beautiful, but special in its own way.”

 

Cas gave a wry smile.  “It sounds like you’re trying to sell me on your son.”

 

Mary laughed softly and gave a gently shrug of her shoulders.

 

“I think you’re the first person he’s cared about since Lisa died.  How he feels about you, it reminds me of what John and I had in the beginning.  He sort of didn’t know how exactly to make his intentions clear at first, but if there was one thing I knew, it was that he was crazy about me.”

 

Cas nibbled at his lower lip as he considered her words.

 

“So, you think Dean is interested in me, romantically?”

 

“I do.  I could see the way he was looking at you last night.  After John and I went to bed, we talked about it quite a bit.  He noticed it too.” Her hand flew up to her chest and her eyes widened.  “Goodness! I didn’t even ask how  _ you _ feel!  Would you want to mate again?  This time with someone that truly would cherish and love you, right up until his last moment on this earth?  Because everyone deserves that kind of love, including you.”

 

“I like how you don’t involve my children, telling me they need an Alpha parent in their lives.”  He said.

 

“I don’t like that argument.  Children deserve to be loved, but they don’t need two parents in order to get that.  Your pups are living proof of pure love and devotion. But I still believe that you deserve to be loved just as much as you love Claire and Jack.”

 

It was rather embarrassing to admit to his boss’ mother that he had feelings for Dean.  He was thankfully spared from answering her question by the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

 

“I think the boys are back.”  Mary announced with a smirk.

 

“I’m going to check Ben’s pull up.  He’s too sick to get him to the toilet.”  Cas stood up and went to check on the pup.  He was awake and drinking his tea finally. Hopefully it helped, Cas thought.

 

There came a soft knock at the door, and then it was opening.  Dean poked his head in.

 

“Hey, how are the boys doing?”

 

“Still very lethargic.  Ben has thrown up only once so far though.  I’m giving them both some ginger tea, to help settle their tummies.  I added in some honey for the antibacterial properties.” Cas explained as he slid a new pull up onto Ben.  He put the boy’s pants back on and tucked his blanket back around him. Jack stood up in his pack and play, whining as he reached out for Dean.

 

“Ok, buddy, come here.”  Dean cooed as he walked over and scooped the pup up and cradled him.  Jack was so much smaller than Ben, despite being the same age, and a few months older.

 

“My tummy hurts.”  The pup pouted. “And my butt.”

 

Dean felt awful for the pup and lifted him up so Jack could rest his head on his shoulder.

 

“His butt hurts because he had explosive diarrhea last night, and again this morning.  I applied copious amounts of diaper cream.” Cas said as Dean moved to the couch and sat down next to his mother.  Mary fussed over Jack, sweeping his blonde hair out of his face and purring softly as she tried to soothe him. Jack smiled sweetly at her, though he didn’t lift his head off of Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Where’s Claire?”  Cas asked.

 

“Upstairs, eating with my dad.  They’re apparently best friends now.  She pretty much followed him around all morning asking him a billion questions.”  Dean said with a chuckle. “He bought her coloring books and they spent a couple of hours coloring in my office and listening to classic rock before he showed her how to change an air filter.  She’s sharp, listened to everything he said.” Dean explained.

 

Cas was happy his little girl had enjoyed her morning at the shop.  He picked Ben’s up and bundled him in the blanket he'd tucked around the pup before.  Carefully, he cradled the boy to his chest. 

 

“Did you bring soup back for the boys?”  

 

“I did.  I also brought back broth, in case soup turns out to be too much for them.”  Dean replied.

 

“I hungy.”  Jack announced.  Dean smiled and brushed his fingers through the pup’s hair.

 

“That’s a good sign, right?”  He asked. “That they have an appetite?”

 

“It is.”  Cas replied.  He rubbed Ben’s back until the pup lifted his head and looked up at him.  “Are you hungry, sweetheart?”

 

“My tummy hurts.”  The pup grumbled.

 

“I’ll try the broth for him, and then if he can hold that down, we’ll try some applesauce.”  Cas decided. “I don’t want to push him too hard.”

 

“I’ll go upstairs and get the food.”  Mary stood up and left to do just that.

 

“Were they too much to handle today?”  Dean asked. 

 

“Not at all.  Mostly they’ve been sleeping and watching TV.  Apparently the news and morning talk shows are rather enrapturing for sick pups.”  Cas mused. Dean chuckled as he turned Jack around and sat him down in his lap. The pup whined and buried his face against the Alpha’s chest.

 

“It’s ok, sweetheart, I’m here.”  He soothed. Cas sat down on the couch and pulled the blanket off the back to wrap Ben in.  The boy was shivering and he didn't want the pup getting even sicker. 

 

“I hurts, daddy.”  He whined as he looked over at his father.

 

“I know, honey.”  Dean reached over to stroke his pup’s cheek.  He met Cas’ eye and smiled. “Did you get to take a nap today at all?”

 

“Not really.  I closed my eyes for about 20 minutes, and then Ben threw up.  I got him cleaned up, dealt with some diarrhea, and then your mom came down.  After that, no, I didn’t get any rest.” 

 

“I’m sorry.  I’m going to work from home this afternoon.  Claire can stay upstairs with us and you can lay down with the boys, take a nap.  Hell, I might even do that, I’m exhausted.” As if to emphasize his words, he covered his mouth when the urge to yawn became too hard to resist.

 

“You got less sleep than I did last night.  I think you should rest too.” Cas told him.  Dean nodded and covered his mouth again as another yawn came up.

 

Mary came down with food for Cas and soup for the boys.  Cas took the time to feed Ben some of the broth while Dean helped Jack at the table with some of the chicken noodle soup he’d brought.  Mary had gone back upstairs to eat her lunch with her mate and Claire, no doubt the give Cas time alone with Dean. He was on to her, but he had the boys to focus on.

 

Once the boys were fed, Cas put them down for a nap with fresh sippy cups of ginger tea.  After eating and cleaning up, he went back to the living room to find Dean fast asleep on the couch.  He couldn’t help the fondness that wrapped its way around his heart as he took a blanket and draped it over the Alpha.  With a yawn he went to lie down in his own bed. Even a half hour of sleep was worth it, and would help him get through the rest of the day.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean woke when he heard Cas speaking quietly with one of the pups.  He opened his eyes and saw the Omega sitting on the floor playing with the boys who were stacking their toy blocks.

 

“Mmm, looks like there are two little pups that are feeling better.”  He yawned and stretched before giving a lazy smile. Cas smiled and nodded.

 

“Jack woke up and wanted to play.  Once Ben saw him playing, he wanted to join in.  I’m sorry if we woke you up.” 

 

“No, it’s fine.  If I sleep too much now I’ll never be able to sleep tonight.”  Dean checked his watch and saw that he’d managed a two hour nap.  He was still tired but he felt better. He sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees and scrubbed his hands down his face.  For a while he simply sat and watched Cas playing with the pups. He’d watched the Omega before like this, but usually he did so from behind his laptop, or as he puttered around in the kitchen.  Now he didn’t have to pretend he wasn’t watching. Seeing the way his son had come to love Cas, it stirred up even more feelings in him. He’d have to address those soon, but for the moment he was enjoying watching the pups stack their blocks and then knock them over again.

 

He had no idea how much time had passed before they heard the pitter patter of feet on the stairs, and then the door was opening.  Claire walked in, accompanied by John.

 

“Someone wanted to see her daddy.”  John announced as he sat down beside his son.  Claire had flopped down in Cas’ lap and was telling him all about her morning at the garage.

 

“I got to help Mr. John fix a car, papa!  He let me hold a wrench, and I helped him make the car work again!”  She exclaimed.

 

“Oh?  Was that fun?”  Cas asked, amused by her enthusiasm.

 

“Yes!  I  _ like _ fixing cars, papa.  I want to fix them like Mr. Dean and Mr. Victor and Mr. John and…”

 

She was rattling off more names than Cas was familiar with but he listened and nodded along.

 

“That’s a wonderful thing to do.  If you want to work on cars, then we’ll find a way to make that happen.”  Her father assured her.

 

“I wanna get lots of money, for you, papa.”  She smiled sweetly up at her father. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer.

 

“You’re the sweetest, baby girl.”  He told her.

 

“I love you, papa.”  

 

“I love you too, darling.”  

 

“She was going on about that all day.”  John said. “Kept talking about how you had nothing when you lived with her grandparents, and she wanted you to have things of your own.”  

 

“She’s always wanted to protect me.  It was something her father disliked.  My father didn’t like it either.” Cas explained.

 

“Encouraging an Alpha to protect their pack is what you’re supposed to do, they’re the future pack leaders.  I raised my boys to protect theirs. I won’t be here forever, and they’ll have to take over when I’m gone, protect their ma, their mates, their pups, and anyone else they welcome into the pack.”  John said. “I don’t think your father, or that poor excuse for an Alpha you had before even knew the meaning of being an Alpha.”

 

Cas planted another kiss on his daughter’s head. 

 

“I want her to protect her brother, and one day her mate and her own pups.  I’m trying to raise her right.”

 

“You’re doing a fantastic job, Cas.  I wouldn’t have you watching Ben if you weren’t.”  Dean winked and grinned when the Omega blushed and ducked his head shyly.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Anytime.”


	11. Chapter 11

The boys were back to themselves by the following day, playing and giving Cas a run for his money.  He took the kids to swimming practice, something he’d put Claire and Jack both into, so they weren’t bored while Ben was learning to swim, ran errands, took Ben to the doctor’s office, and kept the house clean.  Dean’s parents flew back home and for the most part, things seemed to go back to the way they’d been before they’d arrived. Dean was busy with work and in his free time he took Ben out places, leaving Cas at home to spend time with his own pups.  It left the Omega confused at the mixed messages he was being sent, and by March, when nothing new had changed between them, he gave up altogether on ever knowing exactly what Dean thought of him.

 

In May, a full year after he’d come to work for Dean, the Alpha announced over breakfast one Saturday that he was taking a vacation.

 

“My friend Aaron is getting married.  He’s been mated to his Omega for a few months now but they are marrying per their religious rules.  He asked me to be his best man, so I’m driving out there next month.”

 

Cas looked up from the stove where he was scooping up scrambled eggs to put on the Alpha’s plate.

 

“Are you taking Ben or will be staying here with me?”

 

Dean shifted in his chair so he was facing him better and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

 

“Uh, actually…I had other plans.”

 

Cas put bacon on the plate and sliced strawberries before setting the plate down in front of the man.  The pups had already been served and they were all chowing down while watching the interaction between their fathers.

 

“Other plans?”  Cas echoed. 

 

“Uh, yeah.  I was thinking…you could go with me.”  Dean’s face was so red Cas was starting to worry about his blood pressure.

 

“Me?”

 

“Uh, yeah.  Maybe as, uh, my…date?”  Dean finally looked up to see a look of surprise on the Omega’s face.  Slowly it shifted into one of wariness.

 

“You’re asking me out.”

 

Dean chuckled nervously.  “I guess I am.”

 

“You’ve all but ignored me for months.”  Cas narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.  If he said yes and Dean went back to ignoring him when they got back he thought he might lose his mind.  

 

“You think I’m ignoring you?”  Dean asked. He hadn’t considered that his actions over the last few months would have appeared as though he were avoiding Cas.  Two seconds after that thought entered his head, he knew it wasn’t true. He’d absolutely been avoiding him, and Cas had every reason to be upset.  

 

Standing up, he pointed towards the living room.  “Can we talk in there? Away from little ears that might listen?”

 

He walked into the living room, feeling a sense of relief when he heard Cas following behind.

 

I’m sorry.  You’re right.  But I wasn’t ignoring you so much as I was avoiding being alone with you.”

 

“Why?  What did I do?”  Cas asked. Dean realized he could smell the man’s hurt.  The last few months, on days when he didn’t have to leave the house, the Omega had been foregoing putting on blockers, at least in the morning.  His goal was to get the kids fed and dressed before taking Claire to school. Then he’d usually focus on blockers and other things, like showering or cleaning.  Dean inhaled his scent and immediately felt guilty for how he’d made the man feel.

 

“You didn’t do anything.  It’s me. I don’t know how to deal with how I’m feeling.  I’ve always been bad at talking about how I feel, and damn if people haven’t been calling me out on it for years now.  Even Lisa did. But I want to do better, and I want to make it up to you.” 

 

“Make it up to me…how?”

 

“I’d like to take you out to dinner, show you that I’m really not the jerk I’ve probably seemed to be since Christmas.”  Dean glanced back towards the kitchen but the kids were talking and laughing amongst themselves as they ate. Sometimes he couldn’t believe just how big his pup was getting, or how big Claire and Jack were.

 

“You.  Want to take me out.  On a date?” Cas couldn’t mask his skepticism.  It showed on his face and in his scent. 

 

“I’d like to, yeah.”  Dean scratched at his chin, suddenly feeling like the most inadequate Alpha in the world under the man’s penetrating gaze.  Cas tilted his head, studying him for long enough that he began to squirm. Finally the Omega blinked and gave a curt nod.

 

“Alright, what did you have in mind?”

 

Dean let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d even been holding.

 

“Well, I have a couple of ideas.”  He hedged. “I thought maybe we could go to a steakhouse.  Or maybe we could do French, or Italian. That’s more romantic, right?”

 

Cas smiled softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly.  “You want to do something romantic? For me?”

 

“Well, yeah, you deserve it.”  Dean took a step closer, reaching a hand up so he could brush his fingers lightly down the other man’s arm.  He felt the muscles that flexed under his touch, and how the skin prickled.

 

“I’ve never been on a date.”  Cas confessed. He looked thoughtfully back towards the kitchen where the kids were currently clearing the table under Claire’s instructions.

 

“Never?  Your, um,  _ ex _ , he didn’t take you out to dinner or anything?”  Dean asked.

 

“No.  I was brought back to his home and instructed to keep it clean, have breakfast and dinner on the table every day, and, be ready when he was “in the mood”.  I was free to come and go as I pleased once he tagged me and would always know where I was.”

 

Dean frowned, feeling a surge of anger at his words.

 

“What the hell do you mean “tagged you”?  How the hell does someone “tag” someone else?”

 

“Shh, I’d rather not have the children learning such words.”  Cas chastised softly. 

 

“How, Cas?  What did he do to you?”  Dean dropped his voice but it still came out as a harsh, demanding whisper.  Cas blinked at him for a moment before leaning over and pulling up the right leg of his jeans to show a scar around his ankle.

 

“You can buy these devices, if you know where to shop, and they’re pretty much the same as the ankle bracelets that prisoners under house arrest wear.  The day he took me home, he put it on my leg. It wasn’t removed until I went to live with my parents and I cut it off without risk of punishment.”

 

“What do you mean by “punishment”?”  Dean asked. Each question he asked seemed to lead to some answer that was worse than the one before it.  Cas let his pant leg drop and stood back up.

 

“He didn’t beat me, if that’s what you were wondering.  I was denied visits with my siblings, the ones that actually wanted to see me, who had good, loving mates that allowed them to maintain relationships with me.  Once or twice I was denied dinner. I learned quickly what was expected of me, and I did it, no questions asked. But he wasn’t especially cruel. Selfish, yes, but not cruel.”

 

“Cas, sweetheart, anyone that would but a tracking device on you, deny you meals and expect you to pretty much be their slave, they’re being cruel.  That was messed up, and I would  _ never _ do anything like that to you.”  He didn’t remember bringing his hands up to cup the Omega’s face, but when those blue eyes blinked slowly up at him as if he were an anomaly, and his words were shocking, he realized what he was doing.  Still, he couldn’t bring himself to let go. Cas wasn’t pushing him away either, he simply stood there, as if marveling over what he was saying.

 

“You understand that, right, Cas?  That  _ he _ was at fault?  Not you. You are perfect and beautiful, inside and out, and he was a monster.  You  _ did not _ deserve anything he did to you.”

 

Cas glanced away, his shame obvious on his face and in his scent.  Dean was thankful this was a Saturday and there was no rush to get Claire off to school.  He could take his time persuading Cas that he was most definitely  _ not _ to blame for what had been done to him.  His instinct to console the Omega was strong and he pulled him into his arms.

 

“You are not at fault, ok?  Not for his actions, not for your father’s or your mother’s.  You are wonderful and perfect, and…”

 

He caught himself before he said anything more.  His feelings towards Cas were something he was still trying to come to terms with, and he was afraid to say something too soon, especially if he didn’t feel the same way in return.  

 

“What are you doing, daddy?”  Ben jumped up on the couch and was looking at them.  “Cas is sad?”

 

To a small pup he realized the Omega did smell sad.  How could a three year and a half year old comprehend the difference between shame and sadness?  Cas’ arms had come up and his hands were fisted in Dean’s shirt, holding on tight. He rubbed the Omega’s back gently until the man’s scent evened out again.

 

“He’s not sad anymore, bub.”  

 

“I love you, Cas.”  Ben said simply. Cas pulled away from Dean and moved to sit down on the couch beside the pup, but the boy quickly crawled into his lap.

 

“I love you too, darling.”  He brushed the boy’s hair off his forehead and kissed it tenderly.  Ben smiled up at him and then at his dad.

 

“You love Cas too, daddy?”

 

Dean’s eyes widened as he looked between his son and Cas, who was pointedly not looking up at him.  Lying would be wrong, but how  _ did  _ he feel?  His mouth answered before his brain had caught up.

 

“Yes, I do, buddy. Very much.”

 

Cas’ head snapped up and he met Dean’s steady gaze.  Somewhere, over the last year, he’d started falling in love with the man currently holding his son, and like an avalanche, he’d been unable to stop the momentum.  He realized he never really wanted to. 

 

With Lisa, it had been infatuation at first.  She’d been beautiful with her dark hair and huge brown eyes, and he’d been eager to ask her out.  From infatuation he’d grown to like her, but love; that took a while to form. When it did, it was deep, steady, and filled him with a warmth he’d never thought possible.  He’d have died for her, and it had broken his heart completely when she’d been the one to end up dying. It had taken him a long time to heal. Sometimes he wondered if he even really was.  Long sessions with his therapist, something he didn’t tell anyone he was doing, had helped him come to terms with his grief, and start on the path to healing. She’d assured him that he was healed, and that his feelings for Cas were ok to have, that Lisa wouldn’t be upset with him for having them.  He’d known his mate well though, and he knew she wouldn’t want him to deny himself love again, even if, in the months after she died he’d been resolutely against ever even dating. She’d want him to be happy, and she’d want their son to be happy. Looking down at his smiling, happy pup, he knew that Ben was.

 

“I love Jack and Claire too.”  Ben declared.

 

“T-they love you too.”  Cas said, though his eyes never left Dean’s face.  The Alpha lowered himself down onto the couch, sitting close enough that their thighs were touching and leaning in so his lips brushed against the man’s ear.

 

“I didn’t say that just for Ben’s sake.  I mean it.” He whispered. Cas let out a soft exhale and turned to look at him.

 

“Really?”

 

Dean smiled and with a wink at his son, leaned in to press a soft kiss to Cas’ lips.

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“Papa!”  Jack appeared and grabbing on to his father’s pants, he used them as leverage to crawl up into Cas’ lap so he was sitting with Ben.  Dean ruffled his hair, making the pup giggle and push his hand away.

 

“Stop!  Papa brushed my hair!”  He complained, though he was smiling wide.

 

“Papa does a good job at brushing your hair too.”  Dean told him. Jack nodded and leaned back so he could see his father’s face.  Cas smiled and kissed his son’s forehead.

 

“Say, how does a trip to the park today sound?”  Dean asked. Claire came bouncing into the room, joining in with the boys in their excited exclamations.

 

“Yes!”  They all cried.

 

“Technically, it’s my day off.”  Cas said, a small smile gracing his lips.

 

“Do you want to stay home alone while I take the kids to the park?”  Dean asked him.

 

“Of course not.”  Cas replied, his smile growing wider.

 

“Then I say we go to the park, let them run off their energy, take them for lunch, then bring them home to take naps.  While they’re sleeping, I’ll make plans for us for dinner.” Dean brushed his fingers through Cas’ hair, smiling when he smelled how happy the other man was at such a simple gesture.

 

“What about the pups?”  Cas asked.

 

“I think we can get a sitter for one night.  I happen to know an Alpha and her mate who would just love to come and watch them.”

 

Cas laughed at that.  “You mean Charlie and Gilda, right?”

 

“Yep.  We won’t leave until about an hour before bedtime, that way most of the time they’re watching the kids, they’ll be in bed, asleep.”  

 

“Well, before we take them to the park I need to reheat your breakfast, it’s still sitting on the table.”  Cas shifted the boys over to Dean’s lap and stood up. “In the meantime, could you see about getting them to use the bathroom before we go?”

 

Dean stood up, moving both boys so he had each one in a football hold.  They giggled as he headed down the hall to the bathroom. He was beyond happy.  This felt like time spent with family, and he was looking forward to a morning spent playing with pups, and a night spent romancing the man he’d never expected to fall in love with.  It was going to be a good day.


	12. Chapter 12

“You did what?”  Charlie exclaimed.

 

“I asked Cas out.  I need you to watch the kids tonight so I can take him on a date.  I really don’t want to have to vet a new babysitter in such a short time.  Please tell me you’re free.” He pleaded.

 

“Yeah, I mean, I was just doing some ordering for the shop up in Michigan, but we can totally watch them tonight.  What time?”

 

“Be here by 6:30, so Cas can run down his list of information and rules.  I am going to aim for 7:30 reservations, so we’re not rushing.” Dean replied.

 

“You’re crazy about him though, I have noticed it in your scent whenever you think about him, or someone mentions him.”  It wasn’t a question. She knew him all too well.

 

“Yeah, I am.  I never thought I’d find someone I wanted to be with as much, or maybe even more than I wanted Lisa.  Sometimes it feels like I’m insulting her memory when I think that, but Cas is completely different than she was.  You know how Lisa was, and you know how Cas is. They’re polar opposites, and he’s just…” He sighed as he sat down on his bed.  He really wasn’t very good with words.

 

“I know.  She was the pretty, popular girl that all the guys wanted, and it was like winning the trophy when you got her and other Alphas didn’t.  I remember how you chased after her, wooed her, and finally managed to win her heart. She was fiery, opinionated, and definitely controlled your relationship, even if you didn’t see it that way.  Cas is…gentle, and so sweet. He is all about family and caring for the ones he loves. The fact that he’s as patient and kind as he is, it’s great. I think that at your age now, he’s exactly what you need.  He’s good for you, and not  _ just _ because he’s an Omega.  He’s a good man that deserves to be cherished and loved.  I don’t think anyone except his children have ever really loved him unconditionally.  Cas isn’t a replacement for Lisa. There was only one Lisa, just as there’s only one Cas.  You deserve to be happy, and I think he makes you happy.”

 

The weight of her words sat heavily over his heart.  She was right. Cas really had never been loved the way he deserved, and he wanted nothing more than to be a good Alpha to him.  Would Cas even consider mating? Did  _ he _ want to mate?  It hurt his brain just thinking about it.  

 

“Ok.”  Was what he finally ended up saying.  

 

“I’ll be there.  You should shave and take a shower.  You never know, you might get lucky tonight.”  She teased. He barked out a surprised laugh.

 

“Charlie!”

 

“What?  You and I both know it’s been too long.  There’s a low lying scent of arousal whenever you’re around him lately.  I think everyone knows how much you want him.” She teased. He wanted to deny her accusation, but he couldn’t.  

 

“I gotta go, Char.  I have things I have to get done.”  

 

“Yeah, yeah.  I’ll see you at 6:30.”  

 

They hung up and he tossed his phone on his bed.  It was after three and he had things he had to do, not that he wanted to do any of them.  Downstairs the sound of pups laughing floated up, making him smile. He realized what he wanted to do was spend time with Cas and the kids, not process invoices or calling around to the different shops to check on things.  Feeling happier than he had in years, he headed downstairs to do what he wanted most.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

At five they parted ways, Dean heading upstairs to take a shower while Cas went down to his apartment to start getting ready.  While Dean showered, Ben laid across his father’s bed with his tablet, learning how to spell new words. He’d learned so much since Cas had started teaching him, and he had a thirst for knowledge that surprised even his father.  Dean was glad he didn’t have to worry about his pup getting into things while he took a shower, as long as Ben had something to do.

 

After showering, shaving, and styling his hair, Dean returned to the bedroom to get dressed.  Ben was playing a game on the tablet that would help him learn how to spell bigger words and he was thoroughly engrossed in it.  It afforded Dean the time to pick out what he wanted to wear without being interrupted a million times.

 

“You look nice, daddy.”  Ben put the tablet aside just as Dean was adding some aftershave.

 

“Thank you, pumpkin.”

 

“I’m not a pumpkin.”  Ben giggled.

 

“You’re my pumpkin.”  Dean walked over to the bed and leaned down to tickle his son, loving the sound of his pup’s giggles.  He scooped Ben up, remembering to grab the tablet too, and carried him downstairs.

 

The first floor was quiet.  So he set Ben on the couch with his tablet and went to see what he had in the fridge that would be easy to heat up for his son for dinner.  Thanks to Cas’ organization and thoughtful preparations, there was a macaroni and cheese casserole. He walked to the basement door and opened it.

 

“Hey, Cas?”  He yelled, hoping the man could hear him.  The downstairs door opened and he saw Claire looking up at him.

 

“Papa’s in the bathroom.”  She called up to him.

 

“Did you kids eat yet?”  He asked.

 

“Papa said he’s gonna order pizza.  I think he maybe did already.” 

 

“Ask him if his plan was to feed Ben too.”  He told her. She ran off, presumably to ask her father.  It was only a few moments before she returned.

 

“Yes.”  

 

“Ok.”  He watched her close the door, and then closed his own.  When he got back to the kitchen, he put the casserole back in the fridge.  Cas, always a life saver, even now had dinner taken care of. He was incredibly lucky to have this man in his life.

 

Cas came up stairs a half hour later looking absolutely amazing, carrying two pizza boxes and with his pups following behind him.  Dean couldn’t stop staring as the Omega ushered the kids into the kitchen and got them all seated at the table. They were all chanting “pizza!” as he put slices on plates for each of them.

 

“Cas, you look…wow.”  He felt like an idiot with his inability to express exactly how beautiful Cas looked.  The man smiled shyly as he ran a hand down the front of the waistcoat he was wearing.

 

“I wasn’t sure what to wear, so I consulted with my sister Anna’s Alpha.  He’s very kind and he suggested I wear the clothes that he and Anna bought me for Christmas.”

 

“You’re gorgeous.”  Dean told him. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

 

Cas blushed at the compliment, looking up at the Alpha as the man moved closer.

 

“You’re not wearing blockers.”  Dean placed his hands on Cas’ hips and leaned in to scent him.

 

“I-I debated on whether I should or not.” Cas shivered and instinctively tilted his head to give the Alpha better access.

 

“You’re safe with me.  I won’t let anyone hurt you.”  Dean’s instincts were to protect the man in his arms, and he intended to do exactly that.  

 

“I know you will.”  Cas said. The doorbell rang and Dean left to go answer it.  

 

“Who dat, papa?”  Jack asked.

 

“Charlie’s going to watch you guys tonight.  Remember, I told you earlier about it. She’s going to have fun with you guys and later Mr. Dean and I will be home.”  Cas walked over to his son when he saw the boy’s lower lip jut out in a pout and ran his fingers through his pup’s hair.

 

“Hey, guys, I’m here!”  Charlie announced as she walked into the kitchen.  “And I brought toys!” She set two bags on the counter and pulled out couple of games, a new set of blocks, and some stuffed animals.  Jack’s previous pouty face was replaced by a joyous smile when he saw the stuffed bunny she was holding.

 

“I can have the bunny?”  The pup slipped out of his chair and ran over to Charlie.

 

“You sure can, but finish your dinner first.”  She told him.

 

“Ok!”  He hurried back to his chair and climbed back into it.

 

“Alright, I’m ready for the list of rules.”  She said, turning to Cas. He chuckled and gave Dean a wry smile.

 

“I like order and schedules, it keeps the kids on track and makes it easier to deal with them.  There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

‘I appreciate your rules and schedules.  We didn’t have quite as much order before you came into our lives.”  Dean said, rubbing his back.

 

“Jo wasn’t nearly as organized as you are.”  Charlie added. “She took good care of Ben, but he wasn’t really on a set schedule and sometimes, he could really be a stinker.  I’ve seen a huge change in him since you took over his care.”

 

Cas preened at the compliment, smiling wide.  “Thank you. I have come to love Ben like one of my own.  I simply want what’s best for him.”

 

“You’re a good man.”  She patted him on the shoulder before turning her attention to the kids.  “Oh boy, you lucky pups! You have pizza!”

 

“You want some?  Papa bought a special one for you.  He says you like no meat.” Claire patted the second box.

 

“It’s vegan, from the place you always recommend.”  Cas told her. She smiled gratefully at him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Of course.”  He looked up at Dean.  “I’ll go get the list I wrote out for her.”

 

He left, going back downstairs and the moment he was out of earshot, Charlie was pulling Dean into the living room.

 

“He smells like you.  Why is that, exactly?”  She arched an eyebrow, daring him to lie.  He had no plans to though.

 

“I scented him, and maybe marked him a bit.  We’re going out tonight and he isn’t wearing blockers.  I’m not risking other Alphas approaching him.”

 

“He also smells vaguely of arousal.  Gee, I wonder why.” She teased. He chuckled and shrugged.

 

“I probably do too.  If the kids weren’t in the room, I’d have probably done a hell of a lot more than just mark him, but they were, so I refrained.  They were thankfully engrossed in their pizza and not paying us any attention. Speaking of, Jack isn’t thrilled about the idea of us going out, so he might give you some problems tonight.  If he gets to be too much, call me and we’ll come back.”

 

“We’ll be fine, don’t you worry.  If need be, I can get Gilda to come over.  Her Omega scent should calm him. She was thinking of stopping by with our pup around bedtime to help me get them all into bed.”  She said. 

 

“That’s fine.”  Dean looked up as Cas walked in the room, a sheet of paper in his hands.

 

“Alright, so the boys are technically potty trained, though you will probably have to remind them to use the toilet before bedtime.  No liquids after dinner, and I have pull ups in the top drawer in the white dresser in the kids’ room. They fit both boys, so put one on each of them before you put them to bed.  It’s still a 50/50 chance of one of them wetting the bed, so until they’re staying dry through the night, _ every _ night, they’ll keep using them.”  The Omega pointed to each item on his list, explaining them all in detail.  Charlie paid special attention to all of them, hiding how overwhelming it all was.  She would just follow the list by the letter and pray she got everything right.

 

“If you have any questions, ask Claire.  She’ll point out anything you miss.” Cas finished.  “She’s my little helper and I’m very grateful for that.”

 

“We’ll be fine.  You fellas go out and enjoy your date.”  She winked, making Cas blush all over again.

 

“Thank you, for watching them.”  He told her.

 

“No problem.  I’ll see you guys later.  Now go!” She shooed them both towards the door.

 

Cas had brought his coat up with him and Dean took it to help him into it before putting his own coat on.  

 

“Wait!  Papa!” Jack cried as he ran over, throwing himself into Cas’ arms.

 

“It’s ok, sweetheart, Charlie’s going to have fun stuff for you to do tonight.  Be a good boy, ok? I love you.” He kissed his son on the forehead and let the pup have a moment to scent him before passing him to Charlie.

 

“How does some raspberry sherbet sound?”  She asked him.

 

“What’s that?”  He asked, cocking his head as he looked at her.

 

“It’s an ice cream.  I brought some.”

 

His eyes lit up at the mention of ice cream.  “Yes!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys, the last chapter. There is smut here, and I hope you enjoy it.

Dean and Cas were able to sneak out of the house without any further interruptions.  The Alpha checked the time, pleased to see that they had left the house exactly on time.  They’d arrive to the restaurant with a few minutes to spare.

 

The ride was pleasant with Dean engaging Cas in conversation that didn’t revolve around the kids for once.  They talked about music, movies, and somehow, the conversation turned to the garden the Omega was planting. 

 

“If you want berry bushes, I’ll get you ones that are already producing.  I know a guy. Then your canning can be done with fresh fruit. You planted so many vegetables this year.  Most of it looks like lettuce to me though.” Dean confessed. It made Cas laugh.

 

“I do have a lot of lettuce planted.  There’s spinach, arugula, kale, turnips, cucumbers, zucchini, tomatoes, onions, watermelon, three kinds of beans, beets, carrots, leeks, six different kinds of peppers, strawberries, and some other stuff I’m blanking on at the moment.  All stuff I cook with all the time, except this year, I want to make my own spaghetti sauce, pizza sauce, tomato sauce, and pickles. Oh, and if you buy the berry bushes and we get enough berries, I’d like to make preserves too.”

 

“Is the yard big enough for all that?”  Dean joked. He knew it was, and he was aware of all the work Cas had been doing in it all spring, turning over the soil along the fence, all the way around the yard, and establishing at least a dozen different plant beds, filled with growing vegetables and herbs.  

 

“It certainly is, and if it weren’t, I’d make steppe gardens, or do raised gardens.  Oh! I bought a potato planter too. I’m growing potatoes too.” Cas was excitedly talking about his plans for self-sufficiency, organic food, and the health benefits his plans would have for the pups.

 

“It all sounds good.  Is that why you took Ben off milk and put him on almond milk?  Because it’s organic?” Dean asked. That prompted the Omega to go on a tangent about the negative side effects of drinking cow’s milk.  He loved listening to Cas talk, no matter what he was talking about. 

 

They arrived at the restaurant with 15 minutes to spare, and after handing the keys over to the valet, with a strict warning not to damage his car, Dean offered his arm to Cas.  

 

“I’ve never been anywhere with people that park your car for you.  Or reservations.” Cas admitted as they went inside.

 

“I don’t do it very often.  In fact, I don’t think I have since Ben was maybe six months old.  I took my parents out for my mother’s birthday. It was nice.” 

 

“Did you come here?”  Cas asked as they headed for the counter where the maître de was waiting.  After telling the man his name, Dean turned his attention back to Cas.

 

“No, but I’ve been here before, with friends.”  He frowned at his little lie. This was a place he’d taken Lisa to when she’d been alive.  It suddenly felt like the wrong place to bring Cas. The Omega seemed to sense his conflict and placed a hand against his chest.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.  Well, not really.  I feel a bit guilty.”  Dean admitted.

 

“About?”  Those blue eyes were staring at him, and he couldn’t bring himself to make up excuses.

 

“I took Lisa here.”  He blurted. Cas smiled and moved closer, slipping an arm under the Alpha’s blazer to wrap it around his waist.

 

“Did you think I’d be upset?”

 

“I…yes, I guess I did.”  Dean admitted.

 

“Well, I’m not.  You had a life before we met.  You went places, did things, met people, and that’s all part of your life experiences before I came into your life.  I can’t expect that you wouldn’t have done things, just as you can’t expect that I didn’t do things. I think this is romantic and I’m glad you brought me here because we’re going to be making our own memories.”

 

Dean relaxed not even ashamed when he pulled Cas closer and buried his nose against the man’s throat.  He truly smelled happy, and that eased the Alpha’s worries. 

 

“You’re right.  We’re going to make all new memories.  I’m looking forward to that.”

 

They were shown to their table and Cas openly marveled over the beauty of the dining room.  Dean looked around, seeing it through his eyes as if it were for the first time himself. It was a beautiful restaurant, fancier than some but not too extravagant.  He’d selected it tonight for the good food and the pleasant atmosphere, and so far, it seemed like he’d made the right choice.

 

As they ate, they talked about their favorite foods, plans for the Fourth of July, and random other things.  Dean realized that they already spent so much time together that they pretty much knew all of the important stuff about one another.  Their conversation flowed easily, and Dean found that as much as he normally enjoyed being around Cas, when there were no pups underfoot demanding their attention, he enjoyed the man’s company even more.

 

After they had eaten and Dean had paid, they made their way back out to the car.  Even the ride back to the house was pleasant, and he held Cas’ hand the whole way.  He parked the car in the garage and they went in through the door that led straight into the kitchen.

 

The house was quiet when they went in, all of dinner having been cleaned up by Charlie.  Per Cas’ instructions, the kids had been put to bed downstairs, in his apartment. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been out without the kids.”  Cas said as they passed through the kitchen and into the living room.

 

“I’d like to take you out more often.  With the kids, of course, but I’d also like to take you out sometimes without them.”  Dean stripped off his coat and blazer and draped it over the back of the couch before turning his attention back to Cas and helping him out of his coat too.  

 

“You…want to take me out again?”  The Omega was smiling so wide that all of his teeth were showing, and his scent radiated pure happiness.  Dean pulled him into his arms and pressed his nose to the man’s throat, breathing in his scent. It was amazing, wrapping around his senses and making him feel incredibly content.

 

“Do I bother you when I do this?  I guess I should have asked.” Dean nuzzled against his jaw before pressing a kiss there.

 

“No, you,”  Cas shivered and clutched the Alpha’s arms tight.  “I like when you do it. You’re respectful, not just bending me over and taking what you want without asking.  If I didn’t like this, I’d tell you to stop.” He sounded breathless, and when Dean unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt and pulled the collar back to run his tongue along his scent glands, a soft whimper escaped.  Dean’s arms wrapped around him even more and he found himself pressed back against the couch. A moment later the Alpha’s mouth was on his, kissing him. 

 

He’d never had an Alpha’s attention like this before and it had his head spinning.  His former mate had been cold and distant, unless he wanted sex, and then it was fast and dirty, an act meant to benefit the Alpha and not him.  Bart was all he knew, and he’d never been affectionate, not in all the years they’d spent together. The kisses and touches Dean was showering upon him almost scared him.  He wanted them badly, and so much more. They were things he’d never wanted before, and never known he could have.

 

Dean guided him around to the front of the couch where they sat down, still locked together in what was quickly becoming the most passionate kiss of his life.  He wasn’t sure what he was allowed to do, so he settled for fisting the front of Dean’s shirt, even as the Alpha moved from his lips to his neck, and his hands began untucking Cas’ shirt.  Sensing how tense the Omega was, Dean pulled back enough that he could look him in the eye.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing!  I just…what do you want me to do?  I don’t know what’s ok.” Cas dropped his eyes in embarrassment but Dean was having none of that.  He placed a finger under Cas’ chin, lifting his head so he could look him in the eye.

 

“Cas, you can do anything you want.  I’m not going to yell or push you away, is that what you’re afraid of?”

 

The Omega shrugged.  “I don’t know. W-what did you want me to do?”

 

Dean kissed him as he untangled the man’s hands from his shirt.  He moved them to his waist where he started untucking his shirt. Cas glanced up at him for a second before looking down at where his hands were currently resting.  He had permission to touch and from the strong scent of the Alpha’s arousal, he knew that was what the man wanted.

 

“Charlie’s downstairs still, watching the pups.”  He reminded him. Dean pulled his cell phone out and shot off a text.  Cas watched as he texted back and forth with someone for the next minute before tucking his phone away again.

 

“She’s leaving via your kitchen door.  Gilda’s with her. The kids are asleep.  They’re not going to wake up but if it will make you feel better, we’ll give it a minute and go down there.  Unless you want me to retire to my room, in which case, I will.” Dean kissed his neck again, making him shiver.

 

“We’ll go downstairs.”  Cas stood up, unbuttoning his waistcoat as he headed for the basement door.  Dean was on his feet, following after him a second later.

 

When they got down to the basement, Charlie and Gilda were already gone.  Cas went to check on the pups and once he was satisfied that they were indeed sound asleep, he closed the door behind him and rejoined Dean in the living room.

 

“They’re out?”

 

“Like a light.”  Cas replied. Dean grinned and pulled him into his arms, and back into another deep kiss.  This time he was met with no hesitation as warm hands slid under his shirt to brush across his skin.  Such a simple touch was enough to set him on fire. It wasn’t so much that he’d gone so long without sex, but more the man he was with at that moment.  

 

He backed Cas up against the far wall, pinning him in with his arms as he kissed his way down the man’s neck.  Every little gasp, every groan he managed to pull from the Omega was like music to his ears. When the scent of slick reached his nose, he let out a possessive growl before he could help himself.

 

“If you want me to stop…”  

 

“No, I-I want you to stay.”  Cas sucked in his lower lip and looked into Dean’s lust blown eyes.  

 

“I’d like that.  What, uh, were you thinking?”  Dean pulled back, giving a bit of space between them, until he heard exactly what it was that Cas wanted.

 

“You…want to knot me?”  Cas asked. Dean felt a surge of arousal just imagining how amazing it would feel to be inside him.

 

“Only if that’s what you want too.”

 

“You really care what I want?”  Cas seemed shocked by that, but Dean knew his past had been unpleasant, and he’d not had a lot of say in anything, especially in his sex life with his former mate.  He wanted to show the man how wonderful it could be to not just have sex, but to make love, even as cheesy as that sounded.

 

“Of course I care.  Sex is not just about what the Alpha wants.  It should be pleasurable for both parties involved.  I want to make you feel good too.” He brushed his fingers down the Omega’s side, hesitating only a second before rubbing him through his pants.  Cas let out a groan that shot straight to Dean’s dick. He slid his leg between the Omega’s, nudging them apart as he undid the man’s belt and pants with the hand he didn’t currently have tangled in the man’s dark locks.  Once he had the pants open, he slid his hand inside Cas’ boxers, stroking him slowly.

 

“Dean…my bedroom…don’t want the pups to see this…”  Cas pulled away, already missing the feel of the Alpha’s hands on his body, and started for his bedroom.  Dean was hot on his heels and the moment they were in the room, he closed the door and locked it.

 

“I’ll unlock it later.”  He mumbled as he pulled Cas back into his arms.

 

Clothes dropped to the floor fast after that, and shoes were kicked aside as they stumbled back towards the bed.  Dean pushed Cas until he fell backwards, landing on the mattress, and then he was kneeling on the floor between the man’s legs.  There was so much slick that it had saturated the Omega’s boxers and was dribbling down his thighs. The scent was intoxicating and he was desperate to taste it.  He stripped off the man’s underwear and tossed them aside. 

 

Before Lisa, Dean had had very little experience with sex.  He’d started dating her when they were 16, but they’d been pressured to wait to mate, both of their families insisting that they were much too young to choose a mate to spend their lives with.  In the two years between his Alpha hormones kicking in and meeting Lisa he’d had actual, physical sex with one other person, and exchanged hand jobs and blow jobs with two others. He’d never had physical sex with a male Omega, only females, but the anatomy was essentially the same.  The lines were just a little sharper, the breasts less pronounced, and of course there was the added addition of a dick. Dean found it all to be an incredible turn on.

 

He was aware of the blue eyes watching him as he pressed kisses to the insides of Cas’ thighs.  The Omega was beautiful like this, and he ached with the desire for this to not be their only night together like this.  He wanted Cas, even if it was the greediest thing he’d ever done in his life. He wanted this man, his pups, and everything Cas had to offer.

 

“Dean,”  Cas let out a breathy sigh as the Alpha licked at the slick coating his inner thighs, pushing his legs open even further so he could reach the source.  The sounds the Omega was making were music to his ears, even though he was trying his hardest not to be  _ too _ loud, lest they wake their pups up.

 

“Cas, I can’t…I would love to extend foreplay but I swear I’m going to burst if I don’t get inside you like, now.”  He squeezed his own dick through his boxer briefs, trying to stop himself from coming.

 

“Then get up here,  _ Alpha _ , because I don’t think I’ll last much longer either!”  

Dean got to his feet, cursing how his knees ached after kneeling on the hardwood floors.  Even the little rug Cas had placed on the floor hadn’t been enough to cushion him. They popped as he stood up, and Cas scooted up the bed, making room for him too.  He climbed onto the bed, kneeling again between the Omega’s legs, except this time he moved up so that he could guide his own swollen and leaking cockhead to Cas’ entrance.   They were not at risk of Cas getting pregnant as his heat was still a month away. Slick was still practically pouring out, and it eased his way, making it so he could slide all the way in, in one smooth move.  

 

Cas groaned and arched his back as Dean began to move, grabbing his own length in an attempt to not come before he’d even gotten to enjoy this.  Dean draped himself over Cas as he pulled back until just the tip was in, and then snapped his hips forward again. 

 

“K-kiss me!”  Cas pleaded. Dean did as requested, kissing him as if his very life depended on it.  His hips continued moving in sharp thrusts as his orgasm built up fast. He wasn’t going to last very long but he still wanted to at least attempt to get Cas to come first.  

 

His knot was already expanding, catching on every thrust in, so he reached down to take his lover in hand.  He stroked him in time with his thrusts until he couldn’t keep any sort of rhythm going at all. Cas was writhing beneath him, whining and begging for him to go deeper, so he did the best he could.  When the Omega finally came, it was like opening the floodgates. Come splashed across his stomach, hitting Dean in the chest too as he clenched down around the Alpha’s knot, locking them together. Dean let out a long, low groan and he gave a few more thrusts as he came.  He laid his head down on Cas’ shoulder and took a few minutes to catch his breath. 

 

“That was…I didn’t know it could be so enjoyable.”  Cas’ voice, an ever deep rumble sounded so blissed out, Dean couldn’t help but smile.  There were fingers running up and down his spine and he relished in the afterglow that a good orgasm always brought.

 

“It would be way more enjoyable if I’d have taken my time.  I’m surprised I even lasted this long.” He chuckled.

 

“This was perfect,  _ you’re _ perfect.”  Cas said. Dean tilted his head up, capturing the man’s lips in a tender kiss.  

 

“I think you’re pretty perfect.”

 

Cas smiled and brushed his fingers through the Alpha’s sweaty hair.  

 

“You’re what I had always wanted in an Alpha.  I-I’m happy that you wanted this with me.”

 

“Cas, sweetheart, I want so much more than just this, you know that, right?”  It took effort to lift himself up so he could look Cas in the eye. “I…want you.”

 

Blue eyes studied his face for several moments that seemed to stretch out for an eternity before the Omega spoke again.

 

“Want me how, exactly?”

 

That was the million dollar question, wasn’t it, Dean thought.  He shifted them so they were laying on their sides, facing one another with one of Cas’ legs thrown up over his hip.  It would be another 20 minutes before his knot went down and he’d be able to slip out, but even then, he didn’t want to be anywhere except where he was right now.  He saw the way the Omega’s eyes flickered to the scar on his shoulder; the one Lisa had left all those years ago. Cas deserved a mate that loved him and would cherish him, and damn it, he wanted to be that man.

 

“As my mate.”  He replied, and it was true.  There was not an ounce of regret or worry that he would be insulting Lisa’s memory.  What he’d had with his first mate had been beautiful and special. He wanted that now with Cas.  It would be just as beautiful and special, but in a different way.

 

“Really?”  Cas’ expression was so serious and Dean couldn’t resist kissing him again just to see him smile.

 

“Yes, really.”

 

“I love you, Dean.  Very much.”

 

Dean’s heart soared up into the heavens at those words.  He wasn’t the most religious man but if you’d have asked him in that moment, he firmly believed that he was being blessed for the second time in his life.  His life with Cas was beautiful, and he planned to make the most of every moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you'll all join me for future stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
